Amazing Grace
by Neko Sayang
Summary: Keiko ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi, menyentuhnya, berbicara dengan tokoh fiksi itu. Tanpa ia ketahui Malaikat Malam telah menyusun rencana untuk mempertemukannya dengan Uchiha Itachi di dunia Animasi. Bersama dengan itu dimulailah petualangan Keiko sebagai malaikat yang sangat mencintai Uchiha Itachi, tetapi di dunia animasi tak pernah ada yang tahu dengan pasti jati dirinya.
1. Chapter 1

** Amazing Grace**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story is belonging to me**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Fantasy and Romance**

Tokoh utama di sini adalah Hashimoto Keiko. Dia tidak berasal dari animasi mana pun atau movie mana pun, karakter punya author, Rukiru, Mabu dan _The Night Angel _juga. Dan lain dari itu, semua tokohnya berasal dari Naruto.

Hashimoto Keiko adalah penggemar berat manga dan animasi Naruto, dia bukannya menyukai tokoh utama dari manga tersebut, tetapi malahan sangat mencintai Uchiha Itachi. Dia tergila-gila dengan karakter Itachi yang sangat sulit ditebak. Yah, dia tahu semua itu berkat Masashi Kishimoto yang begitu jenius.

Keiko memiliki surai panjang sepinggang, lembut, lurus. Model rambutnya tidak terlalu rumit, belah samping kiri dan tanpa poni. Iris matanya berwarna cokelat gelap—hampir hitam. Hidungnya mancung dan kecil, bibir tipis, pipi tembam. Dia seperti orang Asia kebanyakan, tinggi badan 159 cm. Keiko lahir pada tanggal 11 November 1998, umur 15 tahun.

Dia begitu sedih saat Masashi-sensei memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup Itachi, dan semakin sedih melihat senyum terakhir Itachi yang dengan tulus dia berikan pada Sasuke saat dia benar-benar berhasil menyentuh dahi Sasuke. Keiko menangis berhari-hari karena itu, bahkan dia berhenti membeli komik dan menonton animasinya.

Saat ada berita Edo Tensei akan digunakan dalam perang dunia ke-4, Keiko langsung tertawa bahagia, dia berharap Itachi merupakan salah satu tokoh yang akan dihidupkan kembali. Dan benar saja, tetapi dia sedih karena Kabuto memanfaatkannya untuk melakukan kejahatan. Itu tidak lama, karena seperti dugaannya, Itachi memang tokoh yang kuat dalam Naruto, buktinya dia bisa melepaskan pengaruh Kabuto terhadapnya. Dalam hal ini dia sangat berterima kasih pada Masashi-sensei.

Kemunculan Itachi dalam manga dan animasi Naruto selalu bisa membuat Keiko bahagia. Orang tua Keiko sendiri tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan putri mereka. Kegilaannya pada karakter fiksi sudah keterlaluan. Namun, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena mereka lebih mementingkan kebahagian Keiko.

Keiko mendapatkan nasihat setiap harinya—entah itu dari kakak laki-lakinya, teman, orang tua, bahkan gurunya. Sungguh mengkuatirkan bila dia menolak semua pria yang menyukainya hanya karena Uchiha Itachi. Padahal di Jepang pastilah bukan hanya dirinya yang menyukai Itachi, tetapi bisa dikatakan hanya dirinyalah yang menyukai Itachi sampai seperti itu.

Temannya bahkan berusaha menjelek-jelekkan Itachi agar dia berpikir seadanya. "Itachi itu anak durhaka. Dia 'kan membunuh orang tuanya sendiri"

"Tetapi, dari semua karakter, dialah paling jenius. Dia lebih hebat dari tokoh utama" balas Keiko penuh amarah.

"Tetapi, bukankah Itachi itu lemah karena staminanya yang tak sebanyak Naruto. Naruto bahkan bisa menggunakan energi alam"

"Tetapi, Naruto bodoh"

"Ah, sudahlah! Kenapa jadi ribut hanya karena Uchiha Itachi yang tak nyata itu. Menurutku namanya pun aneh"

Begitulah keributan yang selalu tercipta di antara Keiko dan teman-temannya. Bagi Keiko apa pun yang mereka katakan, Itachi tetaplah sosok yang sempurna, walaupun hanya karakter fiksi. Keiko berbaring di kamarnya yang dipenuhi oleh Itachi. Pada dinding kamarnya ada lukisan, dengan latar pohon _momiji _yang daunnya sedang berjatuhan dan fokus utamanya adalah Itachi yang sedang tersenyum, Itachi di sana memakai kemeja hitam. Tampan.

Itu tadi dinding di sisi kanan, sementara dinding di sisi kiri, ada lukisan Itachi tidur di atas pangkuan Uchiha Mikoto yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon _momiji_ dengan punggung disenderkan di batang pohon tersebut. Tangan Mikoto membelai kepala Itachi.

"Seandainya aku ada di sana. Seandainya dia nyata, aku bisa menyentuhnya, bukan hanya gambarnya saja. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Sangat tidak adil bahwa sekarang Edo Tensei sudah berakhir dan akhirnya membunuhnya sekali lagi. Aku ingin mengubah ceritanya. Biarlah yang lainnya mati, tapi jangan dia"

Keiko terus memandangi dinding kamarnya, baginya kegiatan itu mampu menenangkannya, dia suka musim gugur karena dia lahir pada musim gugur. Sungguh menyejukkan. Dan dia suka Itachi, karena ekspresi Itachi yang selalu tenang. Memikirkannya membuat Keiko berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur sambil menahan luapan kebahagian dalam dirinya. Hanya dengan membayangkan Itachi saja sudah mampu membuatnya sebahagia ini, apalagi bila ia benar-benar bertemu Itachi asli, dan bukan hanya sekadar orang yang lagi _cosplay._

"Aku jagi ingin nonton animasinya" Keiko menyiapkan laptopnya untuk menyaksikan Itachi, dia mulai bingung ingin menyaksikan yang mana. Tetapi, akhirnya dia putuskan meyaksikan pertarungan Itachi dan Sasuke. Karena pada episode itulah kemampuan Itachi benar-benar terlihat secara keseluruhan.

Setelah puas melihat animasi, Keiko memikirkan bagaimana jika seandainya Sasuke tahu fakta bahwa kakaknya sejak awal berniat melindunginya. Pasti pertarungan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, dan yang ada Sasuke malahan langsung mengejar Danzou untuk dia habisi. Dan dengan begitu Itachi tetap hidup. Mengubah yang itu saja 'kan tidak akan merusak cerita Naruto secara keseluruhan.

"Kami-sama, jika aku bisa bertemu dengannya, pasti itu akan menyenangkan. Aku akan mengubah jalan pikirannya, membantunya melindungi Sasuke, Konoha, tanpa harus membuatnya menderita lebih jauh."

"Perasaannya hancur, karena dia terpaksa membunuh orang tuanya, klannya, bahkan… kekasihnya…" entah kenapa kata terakhir membuat hatinya perih. Apakah Itachi benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya itu? Sehingga meskipun orang itu mati di tangannya, Itachi tak pernah bisa berhenti mencintai orang itu? Tetapi, yang pasti Sasuke menjadi sosok yang paling dicintainya di dunia _Shinobi_, bukan orang tuanya, bukan kekasihnya, bukan desanya, bahkan bukan dirinya, hanya Sasuke seorang.

"Aku ingin membantunya… memikul beban itu… menjaga Sasuke untuknya."

Dan Keiko tak pernah tahu mengapa dia bisa tergila-gila dengan sebuah kisah yang dikarang oleh seseorang yang sama sepertinya. Itu semua murni imajinasi, tetapi dia sangat menyukainya, tak bisa berhenti walaupun Itachi tidak nyata. Apakah dia mencintai tokoh fiksi yang tak pernah ada dan tak akan pernah ada itu?

Di luar sana _The Night Angel_ mendengarkan permohonan Keiko itu. Dia berencana untuk mempertemukan Keiko dengan idolanya, hanya bertemu. Tetapi, dia bingung sendiri siapa yang harus dia pilih? Mengeluarkan Itachi dari animasi dan membawanya pada Keiko, atau membawa Keiko masuk ke animasi, tetapi belum tentu dia bisa bertemu dengan Itachi. Jelas ini sangat sulit, dimensi mereka berbeda. _The Night Angel _tidak memiliki kemampuan sehebat Obito yang bisa mengirim dirinya atau apa pun ke dimensi yang berbeda dengan mudahnya.

_The Night Angel _terus membolak-balikkan komik Naruto sambil menyaksikan Animasinya. Lagian apa yang dia lakukan dengan Keiko? Ah, dia terlalu sering memerhatikan gadis itu sampai-sampai dia tergila-gila seperti ini. Sebenarnya dia membenci Itachi. Tetapi, dia juga tak tega pada gadis malang itu yang begitu menginginkan Itachi. Setidaknya bertemu saja 'kan tidak apa-apa.

Malaikat itu menagacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ternyata dia malaikat yang sangat tampan dan seksi, apalagi kaos putih tipis yang ia kenakan, itu dengan jelas memperlihatkan dadanya yang berotot. Warna rambutnya yang agak aneh—hitam pekat, tetapi terdapat kumpulan helaian rambut berwarna biru langitmenghiasi beberapa bagian. Model rambutnya sama dengan Hyuuga Hinata waktu masih kecil, tetapi dia tak suka poni seperti Hinata diaplikasikan pada potongan rambutnya, dia lebih suka bagian depan dibuat mencuat ke atas. Kalau Keiko penggemar Itachi, maka _The Night Angel _yang satu ini adalah penggermar Hinata, hanya saja dia tak segila Keiko.

Iris matanya berwarna hijau pucat dangan warna cokelat keemasan membentuk lingkaran yang cukup tebal di bagian paling luar iris mata hijaunya, itu di sebelah kanan, dan matanya sebelah kiri memiliki warna biru yang menggantikan warna hijau pucat. Kulitnya putih pucat, ada tato kupu-kupu di tengkuknya. Sayap kupu-kupu itu berwarna biru langit, dihiasi garis-garis emas, yang juga ada di bagian pinggir sayap kupu-kupu itu.

"Ini benar-benar sulit" gumamnya, putus asa, sedari tadi dia masih bingung mau melakukan apa. Kalau Keiko dibawa ke tempat Itachi berada kemungkinan bertemu sangat kecil. Kalau Itachi dibawa ke sini, bahaya, bisa-bisa kamar Keiko terbakar habis, lalu setelah itu Itachi meninggalkan rumah Keiko dan berkeliaran di seluruh Jepang sambil membakar kota dengan _Amaterasu_-nya.

_The Night Angel_ turun dari atas ranjangnya. Bosan rasanya masih tinggal di dalam kamarnya saat malam datang. Tugasnyalah kali ini mengawasai dunia, menggantikan tugas para _Sunny Angel_ yang sudah bekerja dari matahari terbit hingga terbenam. Sebenarnya tak masalah baginya kalau dia tak mejalankan tugas, tak ada yang akan melarangnya, lagian dia juga lelah bekerja seharian sebagai manusia biasa. Salahkan darah manusia yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya harus makan. Yah, hanya dia sendiri malaikat yang membutuhkan makanan.

Dalam sekejap dia sudah berada di dalam kamar Keiko. Gadis yang sudah terlalu sering menolaknya itu tertidur dengan lelapnya. Wujud manusianya mungkin terlalu jelek, sehingga Keiko tak menyukainya. Tetapi, demi Keiko malam ini dia memutuskan akan melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan gagal total dan membuatnya sakit.

"Ah, kau lebih manis bila sedang tidur" _The Night Angel _membelai pipi Keiko, lalu mengecup kening gadis itu. "Mungkin malam ini keinginanmu bisa kukabulkan, tetapi maaf bila aku gagal total" ujarnya. _The Night Angel _meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Keiko, menutup matanya dan konsentrasi, lalu…

To be Continued…

Or

End here?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

The story is Belonging to me

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy and Romance

.

.

Keiko tidur di bawah pohon, di atas pangkuan seorang pria yang terus-terusan membelai kepalanya dengan lembut. Angin lembut yang berembus membuat Keiko semakin damai dalam tidurnya di sore ini. Rambut gadis itu kini sudah berubah warna, tadinya hitam, sekarang ada warna hijau toska yang menghiasinya. Biar begitu, rambutnya tetap terlihat indah.

Pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu waktu tidur di kamarnya tadi pun telah berubah. Rok hitam 10 cm di atas lutut berbiku-biku, yang ujungnya terdapat bordiran sulur-sulur dengan benang emas. Sementara di bagian tengah depan rok itu ada bordiran kupu-kupu berwarna hijau toska seperti tato _The Night Angel, _dan Keiko juga sekarang sudah memiliki tato kupu-kupu di kedua punggung tangannya dan di tengkuknya. Di punggung tangan sebelah kanan kupu-kupunya berwarna biru muda, di sebelah kiri berwarna _soft brown, _sedangkan yang di tengkuk berwarna hijau toska senada dengan penghias rambutnya.

Gadis itu mengenakan baju kebesaran berlengan panjang berwarna hijau toska. Itu semua adalah kehendak dari _The Night Angel _yang beranggapan terlalu berbahaya bila gadis ini berpenampilan super seksi di tempat asing.

"Apa warna matanya juga akan berubah sesuai yang kubayangkan?" Tanya pria—yang masih asyik membelai kepala Keiko sambil sesekali mengelus pipi tembam gadis itu—entah kepada siapa.

Keiko melakukan pergerakan kecil sebagai tanda dia akan segera bangun. _The Night Angel _berada di balik salah satu pohon yang ada di sekitar mereka dalam sekejap. Hal tersebut membuat kepala Keiko langsung berbenturan dengan rerumputan, dan sukses membuatnya bangun lebih cepat.

_The Night Angel _memerhatikannya dengan saksama, dia ingin tahu seperti apa sekarang warna mata Keiko. Sementara Keiko di sana sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kebingungan dengan apa yang dia lihat. _The Night Angel _melihat mata itu dengan jelas. Mata itu… unik dan cantik… "Jauh lebih bagus dari apa yang kuharapkan"

Iris mata gadis itu benar-benar berubah. Mata kanannya berwarna _hazel_ dengan lingkaran hijau yang lebih terang dari warna mata _The Night Angel _melingkar di garis paling pinggir iris matanya. Sementara yang sebelah kiri warnanya _Amber_ dengan lingkaran berwarna biru.

.

Amazing Grace

.

Keiko terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya jatuh dari tempat yang tak terlalu tinggi ke rerumputan. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu, dia sedang bingung. Di mana ini? Kenapa dia bisa di sini? Akhirnya dia berdiri untuk memerhatikan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Keiko mencubit pipinya. Sakit. Apa ini artinya dia sedang tidak bermimpi? Tanpa sengaja Keiko melihat roknya, dia langsung menatap rok itu dengan tanda tanya di jidatnya. Belum lagi tas yang tersampir di bahunya.

"Ini bukan rokku" Keiko melihat sepatunya, lalu pakaiannya, "Kenapa aku jadi tampak berbeda begini?" dia kembali melihat sepatunya, _boots_ hitam. Keiko menyingkap roknya, dia ingin melihat celana dalamnya. "Apa? Ini pun berubah" dia menatap horor pada celana hitam ketat yang membalut sejengkal pahanya dihitung dari pangkal paha. Dia mencubit celananya itu, "Ternyata fleksibel"

Saat dia menunduk, lagi-lagi dia tak sengaja melihat sesuatu pada dirinya, kali ini rambutnya. Entah apa yang berwarna hijau itu, menempel di rambutnya. Dia terheran-heran, dia memegang ujung rambut itu, lalu menggerakkan tangannya naik ke pangkal rambut, dan menemukan bahwa…

"Ini rambutku. Siapa yang mewarnai seperti ini. Nanti aku dimarahi" sontak gadis itu menangis. Dia berlari ke sana ke mari dengan paniknya. Sesaat setelah itu dia berhenti karena terengah-engah. "Aku harus mencari cermin supaya bisa melihat diriku yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin aku hanya barhalusinasi"

Keiko memerhatikan pohon-pohon yang ada di tempat dia berada, kalau tak mungkin menemukan cermin di sini, maka cari sesuatu yang bisa difungsikan sebagai cermin. Dia menyusuri hutan, semakin masuk ke dalam hutan dan akhirnya dia bisa melihat danau. Dengan tak sabaran dia berlari ke danau itu dan segera bercermin di sana.

Keiko terkejut saat melihat pantulan dirinya di permukaan danau, mata yang warnanya berubah pun semakin jelas terlihat karena membesar. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat melihat matanya sendiri adalah "Kok warnanya jadi tidak jelas begitu" dia dapat melihat matanya dengan jelas, tetapi bingung menjelaskannya. Terlalu banyak warna membuat matanya agak aneh, tetapi dia akui itu sangat cantik.

"Tidak buruk. Tetapi buruk bila dilihat keluargaku. Jadi, dengan keadaan seperti ini aku tak bisa pulang. Aku harus mencari penjelasan dari ini semua, dan lagian tempat ini tak terlalu buruk, namun buruk bila ada binatang buas"

"Tidak ada binatang buas di sini" ujar seseorang yang baru saja berdiri di sebelah Keiko. Keiko bisa melihat pantulan pria itu di atas permukaan air. Keiko langsung berdiri dan menoleh ke kiri.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Keiko ketakutan. Mungkin saja orang yang penampilannya sama anehnya dengan dirinya ini adalah orang jahat. Tetapi, sejujurnya dia sangat tampan.

"Perkenalkan, aku Nakamura Aidan"

"A-aku Hashimoto Keiko. Tapi, kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku sudah biasa ke sini. Danau ini dekat dengan desaku. Kau sendiri sedang apa?" ujar Aidan, setelahnya dia membasuh wajahnya dengan air danau. Segar.

"Aku… tidak tahu. Aku mungkin… kau bisa menyebutnya tersesat" Keiko terlihat meragukan di depan Aidan. Aidan di hadapannya itu tersenyum aneh setelah mendengar jawaban dari Keiko.

"Benarkah? Tempat tinggalmu di mana? Mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Hokkaido" Aidan mengernyitkan keningnya atau lebih tepat berpura-pura mengernyit.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar nama tempat itu" jangan bercanda. Apa mungkin ada orang Jepang yang tak tahu kalau di Jepang itu ada sebuah tempat yang bernama Hokkaido?

"Tidak mungkin. Hokkaido itu pulau terbesar kedua di Jepang. Mana mungkin kau tak pernah mendengarnya" ujar Keiko tak percaya.

"Jepang? Itu apa?" Tanya Aidan pura-pura tak tahu padahal dia merupakan malaikat malam yang berasal dari pulau Hokkaido di Jepang.

"Memangnya apa nama tempat ini?" seketika rasa ingin tahu Keiko membesar, orang ini tinggal di mana sampai tak tahu Jepang. Apa dia memang tersesat ke tempat paling tak diketahui di bumi ini?

"Ini hutan barat Konoha, dan Konoha adalah desa tempatku tinggal"

"Na-na-na… nani?!" Keiko mundur ke belakang. "ja-jangan bercanda Nakamura-san" Keiko maju sedikit mendekati Aidan, menatap Aidan lekat-lekat. "Berarti kau kenal Naruto?" Tanyanya. Dalam pikirannya, dia mengutuk dirinya yang sekarang tampak konyol, menanyakan sesuatu yang tak mungkin seperti ini. Atau jangan-jangan orang yang ada di depannya ini sedang mempermainkan dirinya?

"Aku tahu, tapi tak kenal. Dia itu salah satu _shinobi _di Konoha. Dia orang yang tak terduga. Warga terkejut dengan perubahannya, dia menjadi sangat kuat. Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Etto… um, aku… aku pernah mendengar namanya dari kakakku, dia bilang Naruto itu tinggal di Konoha"

"Kau ingin menemuinya, ya, sehingga kau nyasar sampai di sini?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin menemui Uchiha Itachi. Jadi, apa ini benar-benar Konoha? Oh, atau kau mungkin kenal sebuah tempat yang namanya Eropa?" kata Keiko dengan mata yang berbinar-binar bahagia. Aidan langsung menariknya mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Keiko.

"Dia itu bajingan Konoha, yang membantai habis klannya, dan malah menyisakan adik kecilnya yang sangat lemah. Kata orang yang tersisa adalah Uchiha paling lemah yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini. Jangan menyebut namanya di sini, dia itu _missing-nin_ kelas S kudengar dia bergerak bersama sebuah kelompok bernama Akatsuki untuk mencuri-"

Keiko memotong perkataan Aidan dengan menarik dirinya sedikit menjauh dari Aidan lalu kemudian dengan penuh amarah dia menampar pipi Aidan. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya" Keiko melenggang pergi dari pinggir danau itu.

"Selalu begitu. Wujudku manusia atau malaikat pun dia tetap saja akan marah bila kujelek-jelekkan Itachi-nya itu. Kuharap dia tak melupakan tasnya. Selama di sini, sebaiknya aku memanfaatkan waktu untuk mencari malaikatku, Hyuuga Hinata"

.

.

To be Continued…

Or

End here?

ok, ini udah dilanjut. Hm, emang agak terobsesi gitu deh Keiko-nya. ahahahaha...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

The story is belonging to me

Rated: T

Genre: Fantasy and Romance

Keiko duduk di bawah pohon yang tadi. Nakamura Aidan, "Sepertinya nama itu tak asing" Keiko memutar memorinya, mencoba menemukan nama Nakamura Aidan dalam otaknya, kecuali pertemuan yang barusan. Ada satu orang, tetapi pasti bukan orang yang sama, orang itu sudah terlalu sering menyatakan suka padanya. Rambutnya hitam, matanya cokelat gelap, hidungnya mancung, tulang pipinya tegas. Orang itu tampan, dan terkesan lembut. Dan yang tadi, terlalu banyak yang berbeda, rambutnya, matanya, wajahnya.

"Sejujurnya yang barusan lebih tampan" tiba-tiba saja perut Keiko berbunyi. Dia lapar, mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan di dalam tas yang sedari tadi menganggu.

Keiko membuka tas itu dengan cepat. Menuangkan semua isinya, berharap menemukan makanan, tetapi yang ada hanya buku dan pensil. Apa dia bisa makan kertas? Atau seseorang menggambar sebuah denah lokasi makanan? Tidak ada salahnya mencoba 'kan? Pemikiran itu menggerakkan tangan Keiko untuk membuka salah satu buku. Buku yang paling tipis di antara kesembilan buku lainnya. Pantaslah bahunya agak lelah.

_Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku adalah The Night Angel yang membawamu ke sini. Maaf juga, karena aku merubah penampilanmu, tetapi menurutku kau sangat cantik seperti itu. Tetapi, aku tahu kau ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi, dan aku mengabulkan permohonanmu itu, dengan syarat perubahanmu sekarang, dan itu pun demi membantumu menemukan Itachi. Jadi, perubahanmu itu sangat diperlukan._

_Baiklah, kau harus membaca yang ini dengan baik. Di sini kau akan memiliki kemampuan spesial, karena akan berbahaya bagimu bila tak punya kemampuan apa pun. Tetapi, kau harus belajar mengendalikannya, panduannya ada di sembilan buku lainnya. Kau harus menguasai kemampuanmu sebelum kau mencari Uchiha Itachi. Karena, tak ada yang akan menolongmu bila kau ada dalam bahaya._

_Kau lapar, aku tahu itu. Di halaman ketiga sekaligus terakhir buku ini ada denah lokasi rumah seseorang yang sudah kutugaskan mengurusmu selama kau belajar. Kau tak perlu takut bila kau rindu dengan piano, biola, gitar. Di rumah itu semua yang kausukai ada. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu merasa bosan._

_Hei, jangan pakai pakaian seksi di sini. Kau bisa mengundang laki-laki mesum menatapmu. Oh, ya, kau masuk ke sini saat Naruto baru saja kembali dari misi penyelamatan Gaara. Jadi, Itachi belum mati, dan kau sempat belajar mengendalikan kemampuanmu. Dan kumohon jangan terlibat dalam pertarungan mana pun. Usahakan kau menghindarinya, dan bila tidak bisa, kau hadapi dengan kemampuanmu, itu pun hanya menciptakan celah untuk melarikan diri._

"Apa?!" Keiko sangat terkejut. "Benarkah?! Kami-sama, apa malaikat itu dikirim untukku? Aku sungguh bahagia bila yang dikatakannya benar. Itu akan menjadi anugerah yang paling luar biasa untukku. Aku bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi!" Keiko kegirangan, tangannya bergerak memeluk pohon di belakangnya, dan mencium pohon itu.

Keiko berdiri, dan mulai membaca arah yang tertera di dalam buku itu dengan semangat penuh. Dia berjalan ke arah Timur, melewati jalan setapak, tanpa sengaja dia melihat Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Tenten. Para _shinobi _itu berjalan santai, pertanda baru selesai menjalankan misi—penyelamatan Gaara.

Gadis bersurai aneh itu jalan dengan penuh percaya diri sambil terus menatap kagum pada para _shinobi. _Dia mulai senyum-senyum sendiri, karena keberadaannya dalam dunia animasi terbukti sudah. Rasanya dia ingin menyentuh tokoh-tokoh fiksi itu, tetapi apa kata pertama yang harus dia katakan? Apa sebaiknya berpapasan dengan mereka sambil memasang senyum termanis? Ah, simpan senyum termanis untuk Uchiha Itachi.

Dengan mata uniknya dia menatap kagum ke arah mereka. Neji yang menyadari tatapan gadis itu, segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada Keiko. Kemudian yang ada mata unik Neji bertemu dengan mata yang lebih unik lagi, dan Neji terpaku di tempatnya, berhenti berjalan. Keiko mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, tak peduli pada Neji.

Sakura sadar akan terhentinya langkah Neji. Dia yang tadi berjalan di depan bersama Naruto kembali ke belakang untuk memeriksa Neji. Mungkin saja dia terkena virus, sehingga tubuhnya tampak tak bisa digerakkan begitu. Sesampainya di tempat Neji berdiri Sakura terheran-heran karena Neji masih diam tak berkutik. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah pandang Neji dan menemukan gadis unik yang berdiri satu meter dari Neji, gadis itu sedang menatap Naruto penuh kagum sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak tahu kalau orang yang baru saja berpapasan dengan kami adalah orang yang unik. Kupikir hanya warga biasa yang mencari tanaman obat di sini" gumamnya. Berhentinya Sakura di belakang sukses membuat yang lainnya ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke belakang.

"Hm, kau penggemar Naruto, ya?"

"Na-na-na-nani?!" Keiko gelagapan, tertangkap sedang menatap salah satu tokoh yang dia suka dalam Naruto walaupun bodoh, tetapi dia gigih.

"Kau tak perlu gugup seperti itu. Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Kulihat dari tadi kau menatap Naruto terus. Kau penggemarnya?" Keiko ingin meledak, sekarang dia bisa berbicara dengan tokoh fiksi di depannya itu. Berarti dia juga bisa bicara dengan Uchiha Itachi.

"Aku Hashimoto Keiko. Salam kenal Haruno-san. Bisa dibilang kalau aku ini memang penggemar Naruto-san" jawab Keiko kikuk.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka punya penggemar cantik sepertimu. Salam kenal, ya, Keiko" ujar Naruto terlewat percaya diri.

"Dia ini cantik, unik, kedua matanya memiliki warna berbeda, pakaiannya juga malah mempermanis dirinya. Dia imut juga." Tenten menilik Keiko dari ujung rambut sampai kaki "Tetapi, bagaimana rambutmu bisa berwarna seperti itu? Dan… ah, maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat. Aku Tenten, salam kenal."

"Tak apa-apa, aku Keiko, salam kenal. Aku juga tidak tahu, sepertinya Malaikat berpendapat aku cantik dengan rambut seperti ini"

"Hoi, Neji, jangan sombong" ujar Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Neji, namun Neji masih diam. "Dia kenapa?" Tanya Naruto. Keiko sendiri kebingungan dengan Neji yang diam seperti itu, biasanya memang dia sosok yang pendiam, tetapi 'kan diamnya bukan seperti ini juga.

"Aku Hashimoto Keiko. Salam kenal Hyuuga-san"

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang Hyuuga, ya, Keiko? Kau tinggal di mana?" Tanya Tenten, di sisi lain Naruto sudah tak tahan ingin menghajar Neji yang terus diam sambil menatap Keiko, lalu Sakura mencegahnya menghajar Neji.

"Aku lumayan tahu, matanya yang membuat aku tahu. Selain itu tidak ada. Aku tinggal di ujung jalan sana" jawab Keiko.

"Oh, rumah yang halamannya sangat luas itu, ya?" Tanya Tenten. Pertanyaan kali ini menjebaknya, dia 'kan belum tahu bagaimana rumanya itu.

"I-iya." Bagaimana kalau bukan rumah yang dia maksud, dan keesokan harinya mereka malahan ingin mampir ke rumahnya. Aduh, Keiko terlalu percaya diri. Mereka _shinobi _yang terlalu sibuk untuk mengunjungi Keiko.

Neji mulai tersadar, dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, terasa berat karena terlalu lama tak berkedip. Dia melihat semua teman-temannya, Naruto bersiap menghajarnya dengan Sakura yang menahannya, Tenten bercakap-cakap tentang tempat tinggal dengan Hashimoto Keiko. Keiko penggemar Naruto yang bodoh, ceroboh, tak bisa diatur. Apa yang dilihat gadis itu? Kenapa dia tidak jadi penggemar Neji saja, yang sudah jelas pintar, dan Neji juga lebih tampan dari Naruto?

"Dia sama saja dengan Hinata" bisik Neji pada hatinya yang terluka.

"Hyuuga-san, aku berbeda dengan Hinata-san" ujar Keiko.

"Eh, Kei-chan, dia tak bicara denganmu" Tenten heran, dia tak mendengar suara Neji.

Keiko bergeser ke kiri, agar dia berdiri di hadapan Neji. Dia menatap wajah Neji yang tampak terkejut dengan tindakan Keiko. "Um, kurasa ada yang aneh. Jelas-jelas Hyuuga-san tadi bilang 'Dia sama saja dengan Hinata' dan dia yang kau maksud adalah aku 'kan?"

"Ya, kau sama dengan Hinata. Sama-sama penggemar Baka-Naruto" jawab Neji acuh tak acuh.

"Hm, aku tak sama. Hinata-san bukan sekadar penggemar, dia menyukai dan menyayangi Naruto-san, sedangkan aku hanya sebatas mengagumi saja" Keiko berbisik di telinga Neji. Belum banyak orang yang tahu tentang rasa suka Hinata pada Naruto, jadi tidak baik bila diumbar di depan semua orang.

"Terserahlah, itu bukan urusanku" Neji yang sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan cepat, saat semakin jauh, dia melukis senyum tipis di wajahnya yang selalu datar itu. Ada sedikit kebahagian.

"Itu 'kan. Neji itu memang _teme_" emosi Naruto masih saja meluap-luap. "Hei, jangan melarikan diri kau!" Naruto melesat setelah bersusah payah melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura mengikuti mereka. "Sampai bertemu lagi, ya Keiko. Senang bisa mengenalmu" kata Sakura seraya melambaikan tangan pada Keiko yang terkikik geli, kejadian seperti ini sering dilihatnya di anime Naruto.

"Mereka memang selalu begitu, Kei-chan. Sepertinya aku juga harus menyusul. Kapan-kapan aku akan mampir ke rumahmu. Senang bisa mengenalmu. Jaa!" Tenten pun menyusul. Sedangkan Keiko, bagai tersambar petir, dia panik. Ah, mudah-mudahan di ujung jalan sana hanya ada satu rumah.

.

Amazing Grace

.

Keiko memasuki halaman rumah yang sangat luas, tadinya dia tak yakin rumah sederhana di depannya itu adalah rumah tempatnya tinggal selama berada di sini, tetapi, di tengah hutan lebat Konoha hanya itulah satu-satunya rumah. Seluruh halaman ditanami _momiji_, tumbuhan yang paling ia sukai. Malaikat itu sungguh tidak berbohong, dia yakin memang inilah rumahnya, bagian luarnya saja sudah seperti yang ia impikan. Pasti bagian dalam juga sesuai dengan rumah impiannya. _Di rumah itu semua yang kausukai ada._

"Kau pasti Keiko!" hah, tiba-tiba wanita bersurai cokelat kemerahan sepinggang muncul di depannya. Refleks Keiko mundur ke belakang sambil membulatkan matanya. "He, maaf membuatmu terkejut. Kenalkan, aku Rukiru, bawahan _The Night Angel_. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu"

Keiko menatap ke dalam mata kelabu wanita itu. Penampilan wanita ini tidak aneh seperti dirinya, apa _The Night Angel _itu juga sama seperti Rukiru yang tampak bagai malaikat. Malaikat selalu dikaitkan dengan wanita cantik dan pria tampan bukan. Lalu, apakah _The Night Angel _itu tampan atau cantik?

"Apa kau juga malaikat?" tanya Keiko, "Em, _The Night Angel _itu laki-laki atau perempuan? Eh, apa malaikat juga memiliki jenis kelamin? Kenapa kau menyebut dirimu bawahannya? Apa di-"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya?" ujar Rukiru, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya. Keiko pun mengekor di belakang sambil tertunduk menyesali ucapannya.

"Masuklah. Kamarmu di sebelah kanan. Kamar mandi ada di dekat kamarku" Keiko melihat ke seluruh bagian dalam rumah itu. Dia terpukau, meskipun rumah itu tidak mewah yang penting bukan rumah tradisional. Keiko sudah lama menginginkan rumah yang seperti itu, dia bosan dengan rumahnya yang _so traditional _dia inginnya rumah modern. Benar-benar seperti yang ia impikan. Sungguh baik malaikat itu.

Lantai kayu yang ia pijak, mempemanis suasana, karena aroma lembut kayu itu membuatnya tenang. Hiasan di rumah itu juga tak terlalu banyak, dan semuanya merupakan hiasan dinding, dan gitar juga menggantung dengan manis di dinding dekat piano. Rumah itu kosong, sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada piano yang hampir menempel ke dinding.

"Di mana biola?"

"Di kamarmu. Kalau sudah selesai lihat-lihat, datanglah ke dapur. Ada di samping kamarmu."

"Iya. Terima kasih"

Keiko masuk ke kamarnya, matanya langsung fokus pada satu-satunya alat musik yang ada di kamar itu. "Yang paling kusuka diletakkan di kamar" Keiko menyunggikan senyuman, seolah biola itu akan membalas senyumannya. Dia mengelus biola itu, mendekapnya erat-erat, lalu mengecupnya.

Keiko melihat dinding kamarnya yang sama dengan dinding kamarnya di Jepang. Tetapi, langit-langit kamarnya berbeda. Di langit-langit kamar ini, ada sosok Itachi dan Sasuke, itu akhir dari pertarungan, Itachi tersenyum dengan tangannya menyentuh kening Sasuke. Ada sebaris kalimat yang tercetak di sudut lukisan itu. Keiko menajamkan penglihatannya agar tulisan itu semakin jelas.

_Lakukan sesuatu untuk membatalkan pertarungan ini!_

"Katanya tak boleh terlibat pertarungan? Kalau aku boleh melakukan itu, berarti aku harus terlibat dengan pertarungan 'kan?" saat kebingungan ada benda yang berdering di atas meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Keiko melihatnya dan terkejut setengah mati…

"Ponsel pun ada… dan apa ini laptop?" Keiko mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang baru dia terima.

_From: N.A_

_ Membatalkan pertarungan bukan berarti harus terlibat pertarungan. Jangan macam-macam, kalau kau mati kau tak akan pernah melihat Jepang lagi. Aku malaikat, laki-laki, dan tampan._

_The Night Angel._

Keiko menautkan alis matanya ketika mambaca pesan itu. Sepertinya Malaikat itu bisa membaca apa yang ia pikirkan? Atau sejak tadi dia ada di sekitar rumah ini? Atau mungkin sebaiknya Keiko meneleponnya saja? Ya, harus mencoba yang itu.

_"Apa?!"_

"Kau di sekitar sini 'kan? Mengaku saja"

_"Aku bisa mendengarkan apa pun yang kau pikirkan. Apalagi yang kau ucapkan. Jangan mengganggu lagi, aku sedang sibuk"_ setelah itu _The Night Angel _menutup teleponnya. Dia terdengar sangat kesal di seberang sana.

.

Amazing Grace

.

Guyuran air membasahi tangan Keiko, dia harus mencuci tangan sebelum makan. Saat dia menggosok tangannya, tanpa sengaja dia melihat tato kupu-kupu di punggung kedua tangannya. "Aku baru sadar ada tato di sini. Aku benar-benar aneh"

Setelah selesai mencuci tangannya, Keiko mematikan keran, dia duduk di hadapan Rukiru dengan sup jamur tiram dan sepiring nasi di atas meja makan. "Aku mau tanya, apa gunanya tato ini?" tanya Keiko sambil menujukkan tato kupu-kupu di punggung tangan kanannya lalu ke tangan kirinya.

"Kurasa kau lebih suka makan daripada mendengar jawaban untuk saat ini" Keiko mendengus kesal.

Dia melahap sup jamur itu dengan rakus, "Ini enak sekali. Kau yang masak? Bagaimana cara membuatnya? Eh, kau tak makan?" tak ada jawaban. Keiko pun memilih manghabiskan makanannya dalam kesenyapan, rumah memang modern, tetapi tata kramanya masih sama saja. Tak ada suara saat acara makan dimulai.

"_The Night Angel_ yang memintaku memasak makanan yang belum pernah kau makan. Katanya kau suka sesuatu yang baru. Kapan-kapan aku akan memberi tahu caranya. Malaikat tidak makan. Masalah tato sebaiknya kau baca buku yang ditinggalkan _The Night Angel _untukmu" kata Rukiru menjawab semua pertnyaan yang tadi dilontarkan oleh Keiko setelah sup jamur habis.

"Sepertinya _The Night Angel _itu tahu semua tentang diriku. Berarti kau juga malaikat, ya? Apa para malaikat memang tahu semuanya?"

"KAU BACA SAJA BUKU ITU! BAKAYARU!" Keiko melarikan diri seraya menutup telinga, hampir saja dia kehilangan kemampuan mendengarnya. Dia masuk ke kamarnya, dan langsung membanting pintu kamar.

"Amukannya menyeramkan" gumamnya.

Buku-buku dari _The Night Angel _masih berada di dalam tasnya yang ia letakkan di atas ranjang. Jangkrik-jangkrik bernyanyi di malam yang mulai melenyapkan sinar matahari di hutan barat Konoha. Desiran dedaunan terdengar sampai ke kamar Keiko. Dia berbaring di atas ranjangnya sambil melenguh. Ia buka buku bersampul cokelat—semua buku bersampul cokelat yang membedakan hanya nomor yang tercetak di sampulnya—bernomor satu, dan mulai membacanya sesuai perintah Rukiru.

_First page_

_Selamat datang, Hashimoto Keiko. Kalau kau membaca buku ini artinya kau telah berubah menjadi malaikat, tidak sepenuhnya. Kau manusia setengah malaikat, karena itulah kau masih membutuhkan makanan. Kau memiliki tiga kupu-kupu yang bisa kau gunakan untuk mengendalikan makhluk hidup di dunia ini._

_ Aku, The Night Angel, pemimpin seluruh malaikat malam mau pun siang. Aku bisa mendengarkan isi hatimu dan pikiranmu dari mana pun. Aku membekalimu kemampuan yang akan segera kau pelajari cara menggunakannya termasuk mengendalikan makhluk hidup. Dan kemampuan itu hanya boleh kau gunakan untuk melarikan diri dan menyelamatkan Uchiha Itachi agar dia tidak mati, bukan untuk pamer cengiran._

_ Buku pertama ini berisi pelajaran menyamar dan berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain tanpa terlihat. Bacalah dan berusaha! Rukiru akan melatihmu. Gunakan waktumu sebaik-baiknya, semakin cepat kau menguasainya semakin cepat kau bisa mencari Itachi._

Tangan mungil gadis itu bergerak membalikkan lembaran halaman pertama untuk membaca halaman berikutnya, jantungnya berdebar, bagaimana pun kesembilan buku itu harus ia baca secepat-cepatnya, dia sudah tak tahan ingin bertemu Itachi.

To be Continued…

Or

End here?

Iya, ini dilanjut. Maaf, kalo kelamaan, ahahahaha. Happy ending, lho.

Bingung? Bagian mananya yang buat bingung?  
mungkin, warna matanya, ya? Hazel itu cokelat kemerahan, dengan sedikit efek warna hijau. Kalo amber itu warna mata langka, kuning keemasan, biasa dianggap seram karna serupa warna mata serigala.

Itachi muncul di chapter depan.

Yang baca dikit banget, ya? Apa karena ceritanya gaje sangat, ya? Belum lagi charanya bukan chara favorit banyak orang? Atau karena ada tambahan karakter dari author yang gaje bingit Tapi, jujur aja aku suka banget ma Uchiha Itachi, dan udah lama banget pingin buat fic yang cuma fokus sama Itachi seorang.


	4. Musang

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

The story is belonging to me

Genre: Romance and Fantasy

Rated: T

.

.

Sebelum Keiko berlatih, dia diharuskan membaca kesembilan buku yang ada di dalam tasnya waktu itu. Setelah tiga bulan tinggal di sana Keiko siap berlatih. Dia terlewat pintar untuk memahami penjelasan demi penjelasan dalam buku itu. Sesungguhnya dia sudah menguasai semuanya, dan bahkan dia telah mempraktekkannya.

Rukiru membimbing Keiko dalam latihannya, ada beberapa yang harus dikuasai oleh Keiko dalam waktu dekat ini. Rukiru dikenal sebagai seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan menyegel oleh hokage ke-5. Namun, Tsunade tak pernah menggunakan jasa Rukiru, karena sering ditolak oleh Rukiru sendiri. Jika dimintai tolong Rukiru hanya akan menjawab…

"Kurasa segel kalian masih cukup kuat untuk mengatasi masalah itu. Aku tak mau membuang waktu untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan oleh ninja lainnya. Aku akan membantu jika kau benar-benar membutuhkanku."

Rukiru tak bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tetapi bila dia terlalu ikut campur ceritanya pasti akan banyak berubah. Rukiru yang dimasukkan oleh _The Night Angel _ke animasi Naruto pada episode awal. Jadi, jelas saja Tsunade mengenalnnya dengan baik. Ini semua sudah direncanakan oleh malaikat malam, dan apa yang dikatakan Rukiru pada Tsunade pun sudah terencana.

"Aku memiliki adik, tetapi dia tak boleh menunjukkan dirinya pada siapa pun. Seperti aku, dia juga mengetahui segala hal yang mungkin tak diketahui oleh orang lain. Bedanya dia dengan diriku adalah dia bisa meramal. Dan itulah mengapa dia tak boleh bicara pada siapa pun. Dia pun sering mengawasi kalian. Saat usianya sudah mencapai lima belas tahun, dan dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya, barulah aku akan membiarkan dia berbicara pada orang lain."

"Aku tahu, kuharap kalian akan membantu saat kami membutuhkan"

Dan di sini, di halaman belakang, yang juga ditanami _momiji_, ada lingkaran yang cukup luas di tengah-tengah pepohonan, Rukiru mengajari Keiko. Rukiru datang bersama seekor harimau—seperti itulah bentuknya, namun warnanya putih bersih—raksasa, taring-taring hewan itu sangat tajam, dan terlihat menakutkan saat harimau itu menguap.

"Tidak usah takut. Dia milikmu. Cobalah akrab dengannya"

"A-apa? Jadi, dia akan selalu bersamaku? Apa dia bisa bicara? Apa dia sama seperti Kuchiyose no jutsu? Apa dia hewan ganas? Apa tugasnya adalah melindungiku? Bisakah dia menjadi kendaraanku? Secepat apa dia bisa berlari? Apa dia bisa terbang? Apa dia punya kekuatan khusus seperti Kyuubi? Dari mana datangnya dia? Apa kau juga memiliki yang seperti dia?" runtutan pertanyaan Keiko ucapakan dengan terburu-buru.

"Iya. Tidak. Tidak. Iya. Iya. Bisa. Maksimal 100 km/jam. Tidak. Tidak. Dari Konoha. Iya." Keiko terdiam mendengar jawaban Rukiru yang tak kalah cepatnya dari pertanyaannya, ternyata orang itu selain cantik pintar juga. Tetapi, Keiko juga pintar, jadi dia tak mau kalah.

"Bagaimana cara memanggilnya? Apa benar di Konoha ada harimau sebesar hewan itu?" tanya Keiko memasang wajah serius agar aura orang pintarnya kelihatan.

"Namanya Mabu. Ketika kau panggil dia akan langsung datang. Dia bisa mendengar pikiranmu, jadi kau tak perlu berteriak memanggilnya. Jangan membuat jarak yang terlalu jauh dengannya, karena itu akan memperlambat kedatangannya ketika kau memanggilanya. Dia hanya seekor kucing dari Konoha yang diubah oleh _The Night Angel _menjadi raksasa."

"Apa aku bisa mencobanya sekarang? Dan apa kau sering bertemu dengan _The Night Angel _itu?"

Rukiru melirik Keiko yang terlewat semangat. "Dia tak suka dipanggil saat kau tak membutuhkannya. Percayalah. Tidak, dia selalu mengajakku berkomunikasi dengan ponsel atau telepati."

Keiko mengerucutkan bibirnya, kecewa, "Sebelum itu 'kan harus dicoba dulu, kalau tidak bagaimana aku tahu" wajah Rukiru merah menahan kesal, gadis itu memang merepotkan. Sebaiknya nanti dia minta tugasnya digantikan saja oleh malaikat yang lainnya. Tatapan kesal Rukiru sudah cukup menyadarkan Keiko, "Baiklah. Kita mulai dari mana?" katanya.

"Kau sudah membaca kesembilan buku itu?"

"Sudah"

"Aku tahu kau sudah menguasai semuanya selama tiga bulan ini. Aku memang tak bisa menembus pikiranmu karena atasanku sudah membuat tameng agar tak ada yang bisa membacamu selain dia, tetapi _The Night Angel _memberi tahu itu padaku." kata Rukiru menaggapi Keiko.

"Kalau sudah tahu untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini dengan alasan melatih kemampuanku? Kalau aku sekarang malaikat, bukankah _The Night Angel _juga atasanku? Seharusnya kau bilang atasan kita" kata Keiko.

"Aku hanya ingin kau membacaku baik-baik. Kau sudah tahu bagaimana caranya membaca orang lain. Jadi, lakukanlah sekarang. Dia tak suka kau menyebutnya atasanmu" Kata Rukiru. Sadar, dia sangat sadar di dunia animasi ini tak ada satu pun yang bisa membongkar memorinya, sekalipun orang-orang dari klan Yamanaka. Tetapi, Keiko bisa, dan itu semua atas kehendak _The Night Angel_.

"Bersiaplah" Keiko membaca seluruh data yang disimpan oleh Rukiru. Mulai dari hubungan Rukiru dengan Tsunade, pertarungan Sarutobi Hiruzen dengan muridnya sendiri. Semua terekam dalam memori Rukiru. Saat itu juga Keiko tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan Rukiru pada dirinya.

Keiko bisa menceritakan apa saja pada Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke tentang semua yang ia ketahui. Apa yang akan terjadi, atau sesuatu yang menjadi rahasia di animasi Naruto. Dia berhak mempertahankan hidup Itachi, tetapi tidak boleh mencampuri yang lainnya. Pergerakkannya dibatasi dengan semua aturan-aturan itu. Sekarang dia boleh berkeliaran ke mana saja dan bertemu dengan siapa saja sebagai manusia biasa. Paling penting dia boleh berkunjung ke Konoha.

Ada gambaran seorang gadis yang sedang berlatih memanah di halaman belakang rumahnya, sepertinya itu terekam dari jendela dapur. Kalau yang itu dia tahu, waktu itu Rukiru memperhatikannya berlatih, awalnya Rukiru protes, karena memanah harus dilakukan setelah Keiko memahami kesembilan buku dari _The Night Angel._ Tetapi, setelah dia dengar informasi dari atasannya, barulah dia tak protes lagi.

Konsentrasinya tiba-tiba buyar saat melihat adegan Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja berciuman dengan Naruto di kelas. Mengerikan. "Apakah kau serius memperhatikan adegan itu?" Rukiru mendelik ke arah Keiko. "Lucu sekali Sasuke itu, ya. Hahahaha… aku akan menemuinya setelah bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi. Aku pergi saja dari sini." _Mabu._

Mabu datang entah dari mana, merendahkan tubuhnya di depan Keiko, membiarkan Keiko naik ke atas punggungnya, dan segera membawa Keiko pergi dari sana, ke tempat di mana ada Itachi. "Hei, jangan lupakan panahmu!" ujar Rukiru mengingatkan.

"Aku akan mengambilnya nanti!" balas Keiko yang semakin jauh.

.

Amazing Grace

.

Dedaunan bergoyong riang, hutan seolah menari menyambut makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling terhormat di muka bumi ini. Itachi dan Kisame melakukan perjalanan dengan santai, mereka berdua menganggap dedaunan bergoyang karena embusan angin yang kebetulan sedikit kencang. Tadinya seperti itu, tetapi mereka melihat daun-daun kering berputar-putar di depan mereka.

Daun-daun kering perlahan berubah menjadi daun hijau, terus berputar hingga sosok tegap dalam putaran daun-daun itu muncul. Kisame siap menyerang, Itachi mengaktifkan _sharingan_, mereka berdua lenyap, bersembunyi sambil memerhatikan orang yang muncul dengan cara aneh itu.

"Tuan-tuan, tak ada gunanya kalian bersembunyi" ujar pria bersurai hitam itu. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus ke depan. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Dia bergerak bagai bayangan, dan tiba-tiba berada di belakang Kisame, menyentuh bahu manusia hiu itu. hal tersebut tentu membuat Kisame terkejut. Kisame tak merasakan keberadaan pria itu, bagaimana bisa.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kisame.

"Aku tak butuh bicara denganmu. Aku hanya mau bicara dengan Uchiha Itachi" ujar pria hitam itu dan menghilang begitu saja. Berikutnya dia berada di belakang Itachi.

Tak ada yang bisa menyadari keberadaan pria itu. Dia tampaknya pintar menghilangkan baunya. "Uchiha Itachi, beberapa hari lagi kau akan bertemu dengan gadis yang tergila-gila padamu, jangan menyakitinya atau kau berurusan denganku" itu terdengar bagai sebuah ancaman, dan berakhirnya ancaman itu adalah awal dari menghilangnya pria itu secara misterius.

Itachi dapat merasakan angin dingin menelusup ke balik jubahnya melalui kerah jubah yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya itu. Malam berbintang, dengan bulan sebagai sinar yang paling anggun di atas sana tampak menyeramkan, serigala mengaum, angin yang berembus membawa kengerian, desiran daun semakin menggila. Pria yang baru saja menghilang sepertinya merupakan rajanya para hantu. Namun, Itachi tak gentar, dia mengabaikan ucapan pria setan tadi.

.

Amazing Grace

.

Burung-burung berkicau, gadis bersurai hitam-hijau bergelut dengan selimutnya sambil sesekali menggumamkan nama Itachi. Perlahan tangannya menarik guling di sebelahnya, memeluknya dengan erat dan mencium guling itu, membayangkan dia sedang melakukan itu pada Itachi. Dia sama sekali tak merasakan sinar mentari yang menerobos melalui jendela kamarnya yang baru saja dibuka oleh Rukiru.

"Sebaiknya kau memperlihatkan dirimu di depannya. Kau bisa gila kalau terus menunda" ujar wanita itu mengagetkan Keiko. Gadis aneh pun berjungkit dari tempat tidurnya, mencampakkan gulingnya, kemudian tersenyum malu. Kegiatannya diketahui oleh malaikat cantik itu.

"Ah," Keiko menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang ia biarkan menggantung, "bagaimana memulainya?" tanya Keiko. Sadar atau tidak baru saja dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Percuma kau punya otak" ujar Rukiru ketus. Empat siku-siku muncul di dahi Keiko, _Awas saja kau _batinnya sambil mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat."Mandilah, kau bau. Ada yang mau datang"

"Aku tahu" Keiko tak kalah ketus, dia langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi, namun sebelum itu dia mengambil guling di atas lantai dan melemparkannya ke atas ranjangnya. "Sombong sekali perempuan itu. Lihat saja nanti, Itachi pasti menyukaiku." Gerutunya di sepanjang perjalanan ke kamar mandi.

Kamar mandi dikunci oleh Keiko, dia bergerak melakukan penyamaran, dia berubah menjadi seekor kupu-kupu hitam dengan bintik-bintik putih. Seketika kupu-kupu hilang, kemudian secara tiba-tiba muncul di balik sebuah pohon, mengintip Itachi yang sedang duduk di atas batu sambil menatap langit pagi. Keiko mengepakkan sayap-sayap mungilnya mendekati Itachi.

Kupu-kupu mungil terbang riang mengelilinginya, Itachi sedikit bingung dengan kupu-kupu yang kini hinggap di punggung tangannya. Itachi pagi ini tak memakai jubahnya dan pelindung kepala dengan lambang Konoha yang tampak tercoreng oleh guratan garis horizontal, tempatnya tinggal bersama anggota Akatsuki lainnya tak jauh dari sini. Dia cukup terhibur dengan kehadiran kupu-kupu riang itu.

"Kau terlihat menyukaiku" Keiko terbang ke sana ke mari. _Iya, iya, aku sangat menyukaimu, Itachi-kun_ Keiko bersumpah dia melihat Itachi tersenyum karena reaksi kupu-kupu manis ini. Dan itu… dia hampir tertawa, garis kerutan di kedua sisi di sebelah hidungnya seolah lenyap.

Kegiatan itu sudah sering dilakukan Keiko, dia berubah menjadi berbagai macam hewan, terkadang dia berubah menjadi musang, sok akrab dengan Itachi, berhari-hari menempeli Itachi, Rukiru tahu semua itu, dan dibiarkan saja olehnya. Anggota Akatsuki lainnya sempat curiga dengan musang merah peliharaan Itachi yang tak tentu, muncul-menghilang-muncul-lagi. Tobi hampir menguliti musang itu, dan Keiko ingat betul apa yang dikatakan Itachi waktu itu, serta sukses membuatnya berbunga-bunga

_Jangan menyentuhnya _betapa sayangnya Itachi pada musang yang berprilaku aneh itu. dan itu adalah dirinya yang manis, imut, dan segalanya. Kini dia menjadi kupu-kupu pun Itachi tampak senang akan kehadirannya seperti yang sebelumnya.

Usai terbang riang, Keiko hinggap di kening Itachi, dia seakan sedang mengecup kening pujaan hatinya itu. _Aku mencintaimu_ dan setelahnya Keiko terbang menjauh dari tempat Itachi, menghilang di balik pepohonan, dan muncul kembali di kamar mandi. Cepat-cepat Keiko mandi setelah wujudnya seperti semula. Di luar Rukiru tengah mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku bertaruh kau akan segera mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa"

"Diam!"

"Aku serius, mulailah, bocah"

"Urusanku!"

"Hahahahahaha. Cepatlah! Tsunade-sama sebentar lagi sampai di sini"

"Aku tahu"

Tak berapa lama, Keiko keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalutkan handuk putih yang tak berhasil membuatnya tampak sopan, walau bagian atas terbuka setidaknya handuk itu berhasil menutupi sampai dengkulnya, tetapi sayangnya berhasil sampai tujuh belas cm di atas dengkul. Saat mau ke kamarnya, para tamu sudah ada di depan kamarnya, duduk bersila di atas _tatami_.

Dengan tak punya otak, Keiko menyapa para tamu yang terdiri dari, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Neji—tak punya kepentingan. Rukiru berdiri, membuka pintu kamar, dan langsung menendang Keiko hingga tubuh gadis itu terhempas ke kamarnya. Rukiru menutup pintu dengan kasar saat Keiko berteriak, "Bersikaplah lembut, Nee-chan!"

Mari kita lihat bagaimana ekspresi para tamu saat melihat penampilan Keiko tadi, Neji terbengong dengan warna merah menghiasi wajahnya, Kakashi entah seperti apa wajahnya, mungkin hidungnya tengah mengeluarkan darah. Tsunade dan Shizune, berusaha menutupi mata kedua pria itu.

Bukannya mesum, Neji tak berminat dengan itu, dia memerah hanya karena bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang waktu itu. Neji dan kawan-kawan telah bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Keiko tiga bulan lalu, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan satu kalimat oleh sang hokage, "Setelah mendapat izin, kita akan mengundangnya ke Konoha"

"Dia memang agak kurang sopan" ujar Rukiru pada keempat orang yang ada di sana.

"Bukan apa-apa" balas Tsunade, "kami datang ke sini ingin bertemu dengannya, sekalian menyampaikan undangan kami kepadanya"

Gadis bersurai panjang keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Dia mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang, dipadukan dengan rok rimpel selutut, takut dimarahi karena terlalu terbuka lagi. Keiko duduk manis di depan Tsunade dengan kaki bersila.

"Ketiga orang ini mungkin tidak percaya dengan kemampuanmu. Sebaiknya beri mereka sedikit bukti" Keiko mengangguk, mengerti maksud ucapan Tsunade. "Kalian bertiga harus mengingat bahwa gadis ini tidak pernah terlihat, dia baru menunjukkan dirinya ketika usianya sudah sampai lima belas tahun" tambahnya.

"Kau Hatake Kakashi mengira kau ditinggal sendiri oleh guru, orang tua dan kedua teman setimmu, tetapi di masa depan kau akan mendapat kejutan. Katiga muridmu, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto masih perlu bimbinganmu karena mereka belumlah dewasa, terutama Sasuke." Kakashi menatap Keiko penasaran, kejutan apa yang menantinya di masa depan. "Aku tak bisa beri tahu semua hal, Kakashi-san" tambah Keiko menanggapi rasa penasaran Kakashi.

"Hyuuga-san, giliranmu. Hyuuga Neji, anak dari seorang Hyuuga Hizashi, saudara kembar Hyuuga Hiashi. Dulu kau membenci Hinata, karena permasalahan ayahmu yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengambil kembali Hinata yang diculik. Di masa depan akan terjadi perang, dan kau adalah salah satu pejuang yang tewas, dan itu pun kau lakukan untuk melindungi Hinata yang berusaha melindungi Naruto" Keiko becerita sambil cekikikan, Neji mengarahkan tatapan horor pada Keiko. Jitakan dari Rukiru pun mendarat di jidat Keiko.

"Hah, tetapi kau tak perlu takut, aku akan melindungi, setidaknya itu tak merusak apa pun" tambah Keiko yang berakibat pada ekspresi Rukiru yang menjelaskan bahwa dia siap melenyapkan Keiko, Neji tersipu malu mendengar kata-kata Keiko. "Kau jelek seperti itu Nee-chan" katanya sambil nyengir. "Sudahlah aku lanjut saja."

"Shizune-san, kau ini keponakan pacarnya Tsunade-sama. Apa tak lelah kau terus mengikuti Tsunade-sama? Aku bahkan tak tertarik mengikuti kisah hidup kalian yang menyedihkan itu, kalah terus di meja judi, berhutang, menipu. Tetapi, aku cukup terhibur dengan tingkah konyol kalian. Hm, yah, itu cukuplah untuk membayar ilmu medis yang selama ini kau dapatkan dari Tsunade-sama." Selama Keiko mengoceh, perempatan terus menghiasi dahi Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Baiklah, Hashimoto Keiko, kurasa itu cukup. Kapan pun kau mau berkeliaran di Konoha, kau mendapat izin dariku. Datanglah malam ini ke desa kami." Ucap Tsunade menurunkan sedikit keanggunannya.

"Untuk malam ini bisalah, tetapi aku tak terlalu tertarik ke Konoha, tak ada Uchiha Itachi di sana, tidak ada yang membicarakannya" ketiga orang di sana tercengang. Apa mungkin kejadian pembantaian klan Uchiha pun dia ketahui sampai ke akar-akarnya?

Semua mungkin, gadis itu dikatakan mengetahui segala hal. Lebih baik mereka pulang saja sekarang, gadis itu juga dikatakan bisa membaca seluruh ingatan mereka, sekali pun ingatan-ingatan yang mereka lupakan. Benar-benar pembaca otak yang mengerikan. Neji jelas tahu saat ini apa yang ia pikirkan tentang Keiko ketahuan sudah, pantaslah gadis itu cekikikan waktu berbicara dengannya tadi. Dan perkataan 'aku akan melindungimu' hanya untuk menggoda dirinya.

.

Amazing Grace

.

Malam damai di Konoha menjadi tujuan utama Keiko kali ini, dia tak mungkin bergelut di tempat tidur bersama Itachi sebagai musang imut. Hah, kalau bukan untuk menghormati undangan dari seorang hokage untuk apa dia di sini? Mengerikan. Ini warung ramen Ichiraku, setidaknya ramen menarik untuk membantu kejengahannya.

Tadi para tokoh Naruto sudah melihatnya dan menyapanya, Shikamaru juga memperdengarkan kata favoritnya, Ino yang sok cantik, Sakura yang disibukkan oleh Naruto yang memilih menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Neji sambil mengancam _jounin _di situ. Hinata yang terus merona di balik punggung Neji.

Semua orang menganggap Keiko spesial di sini, dia merasa bersalah karena sesungguhnya dia tak diizinkan membantu mereka semua terlalu banyak. Urusannya sepenuhnya hanya dengan Itachi bukan dengan mereka, apa kata atasannya kalau dia banyak merusak cerita ini. Memang menurut buku yang dibaca ini tak akan merusak cerita Naruto di seluruh Jepang. Tidak berpengaruh sama sekali terhadap kehidupan orang lain di Jepang.

Keiko semakin terbakar, orang-orang yang lain sudah melihatnya, mengajaknya bercanda seperti malam ini, tetapi kenapa dia belum berani menampakkan wajah di depan Itachi. Bagaimana dia harus memulainya? Muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan pria itu? Ah, dia harus berpikir habis-habis untuk menyusun rencana ini malam. Besok Itachi harus melihatnya. Harus.

.

.

To be Continued…

Or

End Here?

Ga usah malu gitu. Itu mah biasa, kadang-kadang author juga yang gaje. Hahahaha.

Iyakah, berarti itu bagus dong. Ga nyangka OC yang berasal dari otak gaje author bisa juga buat merubah pikiran orang yang biasanya ga suka baca fanfic yang ada OC-nya.

Mmm, ceritanya memang panjang ini, lho. Kayak anime-nya.

Hahahah, author promoin fic ini di fic lainnya author. Apa kesannya maksa iya?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

The story is belonging to me

Genre: Fantasy and Romance

Rated: T

.

.

Keiko memakai pakaian seksi untuk mengundang lelaki mesum melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya. Di sana ada Uchiha Itachi bersama partnernya Kisame, berkeliaran di tempat ramai seperti ini pastilah tujuannya mencari makan. Keiko berharap bila ada sekelompok preman di desa itu yang menariknya secara paksa untuk diperkosa. Lalu dia melawan sekuat tenaga, yang akhirnya dia tetap tak bisa.

Gadis itu sudah memikirkan rencana ini semalaman, dan hasilnya begitulah. Rasanya aneh bila saat dia menjadi musang dan dengan nyamannya meringkuk di tempat tidur Itachi, dia berubah ke wujud aslinya. Itachi pasti langsung menyerangnya, perlu cara yang tak mengagetkan.

Sekelompok preman yang kebetulan main di salah satu tempat hiburan di tempat itu keluar dan langsung melempar tatapan liar ke arah Keiko, celana pendek ketat, dipadukan dengan baju nun ketat juga yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya, belum lagi rambut yang biasa dia gerai kini ia sanggul, dan dia mengenakan penutup kepala agar rambut uniknya tak kelihatan, masalah mata, Keiko pikir tak ada yang terlalu memperhatikannya. Dan kakinya masih dibungkus sepatu _boots _yang dipakai sejak sampai di dunia ini.

Seseorang yang tampaknya merupakan ketua dari kawanan preman itu mendekat pada Keiko yang terlihat kebingungan atau pura-pura bingung. Orang itu mulai berani menyentuh bahu Keiko, "Berapa tarifmu?" tanyanya.

"Maaf, tuan. A-aku tak berdagang." jawab Keiko gemetaran.

"Aku tak percaya, kau tampak seperti wanita malam! Hahaha, ayolah! Berapa pun akan aku bayar." Keiko melirik Itachi dan Kisame yang berjalan dengan santai mengabaikan sedikit keributan di sana. Keiko mundur ke belakang saat ketua kelompok itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Tak ada yang bisa anda beli, tuan." Keiko terus mundur dan mundur sampai dia tak bisa lagi karena salah satu anggota kelompok itu menahannya, kemudian, yang dia rasakan orang itu menariknya secara paksa.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Keiko sekencang-kencangnya, dia menatap ke arah kerumunan orang yang hanya menonton aksi preman-preman itu sejak keributan mulai terjadi. Sementara Itachi semakin jauh dari tempat itu, meskipun begitu Itachi bisa mendengar teriakan Keiko.

"Siapa pun tolong aku. Orang ini sudah gila, aku tak menjual diriku. Lepaskan! Tolong!" Keiko berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman, memberontak ke sana ke mari, menyingkirkan tangan-tangan nakal yang menyentuh dirinya. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" teriaknya lagi.

Sang ketua mengangkat Keiko, meletakkannya di bahu, dengan wajah Keiko menghadap ke bumi. Kelompok preman itu mengikuti ketua mereka yang berjalan meninggalkan desa, sejalan dengan Itachi dan Kisame. Walaupun sudah sampai begini, Keiko masih percaya bahwa Itachi akan menolongnya.

"Tuan… tolong lepaskan a-aku." Keiko mulai memohon sambil terisak. "Aku tidak menjual diriku, sungguh. A-aku tak menjual diriku!"

"Diam, kau! Kalau pun kau tak menjual dirimu, aku menginginkan-" perkataan preman itu terpotong, seseorang telah menghunuskan kunai ke tubuhnya, dan membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Dengan cepat para anggota kelompok itu dihabisi oleh sosok berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Tubuh preman yang membopong Keiko pun jatuh, sehingga Keiko ikut jatuh, baju yang ia kenakan berantakan dan semakin memperlihatkan tubuhnya. Begitu juga tutup kepalanya, sehingga rambutnya yang unik kini terlihat.

Itachi melihat rambut itu dan sukses membuatnya terkejut. Belum lagi mata gadis itu. Dua matanya memiliki empat warna, sebelah kanan, cokelat kemerahan ada sedikit sedikit warna hijau di dekat pupil matanya, warna hijaunya sama dengan lingkaran di bagian paling pinggir iris matanya. Di sebelah kiri kuning keemasan, sewarna tembaga layaknya mata serigala, dengan lingkaran biru "Tuan, te-terima kasih"

"Hn" Itachi bergerak cepat meninggalkan Keiko, tetapi Keiko menghentikannya, "Tunngu, tuan!" teriaknya. Keiko berlari menghampiri Itachi yang hampir lenyap dari pandangannya.

"A-aku sungguh berterima kasih, dan aku bisa memberikan apa pun yang kau inginkan." Itachi melirik gadis itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku tak tertarik." katanya.

"Ah, kau salah mengerti, tuan. Aku bisa membacamu dengan cepat, masa lalu mau pun masa depanmu. Kau mungkin menginginkan salah satu di antaranya. Entah kau lupa apa yang terjadi padamu di masa lalu, atau kau ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan."

"Aku tak tertarik."

"Kau bukan tak tertarik tuan, hanya saja kau tak percaya, sepertinya kau memerlukan bukti. Baiklah aku akan membuktikan dengan memberi tahumu beberapa hal yang tak mungkin diketahui orang asing seperti aku. Kau adalah Uchiha Itachi, ayahmu Uchiha Fugaku, Ibumu Uchiha Mikoto, adikmu Uchiha Sasuke, kau seorang ninja yang berasal dari Konoha. Dan kau buronan, anggota Akatsuki."

"Aku tak tertarik." ujar Itachi seraya kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Keiko. Keiko pun mengekori Itachi, namun Itachi mempercepat langkahnya. Hilang. Itachi hilang. Keiko pun segera berubah menjadi dedaunan hijau. Daun-daun itu melayang di udara, mengering, lalu berubah menjadi debu.

Tempat sudah berubah, kini Itachi dan Kisame berada di tengah hutan. Daun-daun kering muncul di depan mereka, dengan cepat berubah menjadi hijau dan kemudian sosok Keiko terlihat di depan mereka. "Itachi-san, dengarkan aku sebentar saja." Kisame menatap Keiko dengan penuh keterkejutan.

Penampilan Keiko telah berubah seperti saat pertama dia datang ke dunia ini, rambutnya pun kini tergerai bebas, dan memperlihatkan betapa aneh gadis itu. _"Dia sangat berwarna."_ Keiko menampilkan senyum terpaksanya pada Kisame. "Dan kau sangat menyeramkan, tuan Kisame." kata Keiko sukses membuat Kisame membulatkan matanya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, nona." ujar Itachi menengahi acara tatap-menatap Keiko dan Kisame.

"Tidak. Sebelum kau mendengarkanku. Aku akan terus mengikutimu." Kisame mulai kesal.

"Hei, nona. Kalau dia bilang tidak mau, ya tidak. Apa kau mau dihabisi."

"Kau tak akan bisa menghabisiku, tuan. Kau lemah."

"Beraninya kau!" Kisame mengayunkan Samehada ke arah Keiko, pedang itu hampir menyentuh Keiko, namun gadis itu dengan cepat berpindah ke belakang Kisame. Satu daun _momiji _berukuran sangat kecil melayang di depan wajah Kisame, dia mengabaikan daun itu dan berbalik untuk menyerang Keiko. Daun itu melekat di tengkuk Kisame, lalu masuk ke dalam kulit Kisame dan dalam sekejap mengunci pergerakan Kisame yang hampir menebaskan Samehada ke leher Keiko.

"Kau tersegel, tuan!" Keiko tersenyum meremehkan. Lalu dia melirik Itachi yang sedang mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya untuk melihat aliran _chakra _Kisame, dan matanya pun melebar, aliran _chakra_ manusia ikan itu berhenti. Bagaimana Keiko melakukannya?

"Itachi-san, kumohon." Itachi pun sedikit tertarik untuk berbicara dengan Keiko yang tampaknya tak mudah untuk disentuh, tetapi tadi kenapa dia berteriak minta tolong?

Keiko menarik Itachi menjauh dari tempat mematungnya Kisame. Keiko duduk di bawah sebuah pohon, di mana Mabu tidur, dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke tubuh Mabu. "Kau bahkan punya peliharaan bagus" ujar Itachi seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Keiko.

"Namanya Mabu, dia sangat ganas." kata Keiko seraya mencipatakan sebuah ruang yang melingkupi Itachi, Mabu, dan dirinya dengan memutar-mutar tangannya sampai ruang tersebut berhasil ia buat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi sedikit heran.

"Mamastikan tak ada yang bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan kita" lalu Keiko menggunakan penutup kepala yang tersampir di lehernya sebagai cadar. Itachi menautkan alisnya, Keiko melihat itu, "Mungkin dia bisa membaca gerakan bibirku."

"Kuharap kau membicarakan hal penting denganku"

"Ini mungkin agak gila. Aku tinggal di hutan barat Konoha bersama kakakku, Rukiru. Kejadian tadi aku sudah meramalnya, kau menolongku saat melihatku dalam bahaya, dan yang perlu kulakukan memancing bahaya mendatangiku, dan dengan begitu aku bisa berbicara denganmu tanpa ada partnermu itu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Uchiha Itachi-san, sangat, seumur hidupku aku selalu mengawasimu, aku tahu semuanya tentang dirimu, pikiranmu, apa yang ada dalam hatimu. Aku tahu, bahkan rahasiamu."

"Walaupun kau tak menolongku tadi, aku ingin melakukan apa pun untukmu. Aku tak pernah bicara sebanyak ini dengan siapa pun kecuali dirimu. Aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan untuk masa depanmu, kau ingin mati di tangan Uchiha Sasuke…" Itachi terkejut, tetapi dia diam demi mendengar kelanjutan dari penjelasan Keiko.

"Namun, apa yang kulihat ke depannya adalah Sasuke akan semakin liar, Itachi-san. Kau mungkin berpikir Naruto bisa membawa adikmu itu pulang ke Konoha, tetapi bila kau memutuskan mati di tangannya, kemudian yang tertinggal dalam dirinya adalah balas dendam pada Konoha, karena setelah kematianmu, Uchiha Madara yang berjanji tidak akan menyentuh adikmu itu, melanggar janjinya, dan pada akhirnya memanfaatkan Sasuke untuk kepentingannya…"

"Dan caranya adalah, dengan menceritakan kebenaran tentang motif di balik pembantaian klan Uchiha. Namun, dia tak mengatakan bahwa dia juga ikut membantumu membantai anggota klanmu…" selama Keiko menjelaskan yang bisa dilakukan Itachi hanyalah membulatkan matanya. Keiko benar-beanr mengetahui segalanya tentang dirinya.

"Sejauh apa pengetahuanmu?" tanya Itachi ragu.

"Sangat jauh. Selama ini kakakku mengurung diriku di rumah, tak pernah membiarkanku bertemu dengan siapa pun sehingga menemuimu pun aku tak bisa. Tetapi, aku selalu berada di dekatmu, dan hari ini aku menampakkan diriku, karena kakakku sudah mengizinkanku."

"Kau tak punya aliran chakra" kata Itachi seraya menembus tubuh Keiko dengan mata merahnya.

"Aku ini manusia setengah malaikat, ayahku malaikat malam, ibuku seorang peramal, dia sudah tiada, aku tidak memiliki _chakra _untuk mengeluarkan hal-hal aneh. Aku pintar melakukan penyamaran, sehingga ketiadaan chakra membuatku sulit dideteksi, sekalipun oleh ninja tipe sensor. Aku biasanya menjelma sebagai dedaunan, angin, kabut, pasir, apa saja bisa kutiru. Ku-kupu-kupu, juga mu-mu-mu…" pipi Keiko merah padam, tak sanggup lagi ia melanjutkan. Mungkin semua akan ketahuan, "…sang." bisiknya.

"Pantaslah" Itachi meluruskan kaki kanannya yang sedari tadi dia tekuk, sambil menempelkan punggunggnya pada tubuh Mabu. Itachi tersenyum mengetahui fakta baru, Keiko sudah lama ada di sampingnya, menunjukkan wujud lain dari dirinya "Jadi, apa tujuanmu mengatakan ini semua?" pertenyaan sulit. Dan lagi Itachi pasti tahu apa tujuan Keiko. Dia hanya menggoda, dan memancing Keiko mengatakannya.

Keiko memikirkan jawaban lain yang paling masuk akal selain "Aku ingin kau tetap hidup karena aku mencintaimu." namun sayangnya tidak terpikirkan satu pun "Kematianmu membuat dunia ini mengalami banyak kerugian" tidak masuk akal. "Hokage ke-5 yang memerintahkan ini padaku" belum. Itu artinya dia sudah memberi tahu Hokage perihal ini.

"Tak mungkin kau tak punya tujuan 'kan?"

"Ini mungkin agak aneh, tetapi kumohon jangan menertawakanku!" ujar Keiko, Wajahnya memerah, namun syukurlah penutup mulutnya sedikit banyak menyembunyikan semburat merah itu.

"Aku tak biasa tertawa." tegas Itachi.

"Aku ingin kau tetap hidup"

"Kenapa?" Itachi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Keiko yang tampak gemetaran meremas-remas tangannya. Itachi membuka cadar Keiko, dan dia tampak menyeringai saat mendapati wajah Keiko yang merah padam. Keiko sendiri terkejut dengan gerakan Itachi.

"A-aku bukan… tipemu. Tapi, su-sungguh aku tak bisa… menjawab yang terakhir" Keiko membalikan badannya, menempelkan wajahnya pada tubuh Mabu, agar rasa malunya berkurang, sehingga kini dia mencium aroma Mabu. Dia bisa membaca Itachi, dan dia tahu bahwa Itachi sudah mengerti situasinya sekarang ini. Jadi, tak perlu mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu" 'kan.

Itachi jadi bingung sendiri menghadapi gadis itu, mungkin sebaiknya dia bertanya mengenai hal yang sangat serius saja. "Jadi, sebanyak apa pengetahuanmu tentang Uchiha Madara?" mungkin ini bukan saatnya.

Keiko mengembalikan posisi duduknya seperti awal. Dia menutup mulutnya, dan kemudian mulai bicara, "Uchiha Madara, dia sudah mati. Uchiha Madara yang akan mendatangi adikmu itu adalah Uchiha Obito, atau kalian lebih mengenalnya sebagai Tobi. Dan pria bertopeng itu pun hanya dimanfaatkan dengan iming-iming yang tampaknya bisa membuat dia bahagia. Dia itu rekan setimnya Hatake Kakashi, gurunya Namikaze Minato, Hokage ke-4"

"Kau serius sekali… segel yang kubuat untuk partnermu itu hanya berfungsi bila dia berada dalam radius lima ratus meter di dekatku. Untuk saat ini itu saja yang bisa kuceritakan padamu. Kalau masih banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan, datanglah ke hutan barat Konoha, di sana kita bisa bicara bebas tanpa ada yang mengintai seperti saat ini. Itachi-san, banyak yang harus kau ketahui, sangat banyak. Kau harus… datang." Keiko membuka pelindung transparan yang ia pasang sebagai dinding kedap suara. Lalu dia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk roknya. Itachi pun ikut berdiri.

"Hn. Kuharap kita tak berjumpa lagi."

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Itachi-san. Terima kasih untuk waktu yang kau sediakan." Ujarnya lalu memasang senyum termanisnya yang sudah lama dia simpan untuk seorang Itachi. Keiko menepuk Mabu. Hewan itu langsung berdiri dan bersiap. Keiko naik ke punggung Mabu, dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu agar segel yang ia pasang pada Kisame pun bisa terlepas.

.

Amazing Grace

.

Manusia hiu itu menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya, pegal rasanya, hampir satu jam sarafnya tak berfungsi, aliran _chakra_-nya pun terhenti. Itachi duduk di bawah pohon di dekat tempat Kisame mematung, tak butuh waktu lama sejak Keiko pergi meninggalkan dia. Sebelum segel Keiko benar-benar tak berfungsi lagi pada Kisame, Itachi teringat satu hal yang membuatnya tampak bodoh. Gadis itu tak menyebutkan namanya.

"Gadis sialan itu!" kata Kisame kesal. "Lebih menyebalkan daripada si hijau dari Konoha. Awas saja kalau nanti ketemu lagi, akan kutebas lehernya." tambahnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa menebasnya"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Kisame sambil mengangkat pedangnya.

"Segel itu akan kembali berfungsi bila kau berada dalam radius lima ratus meter darinya, yang artinya kau tak bisa menyentuhnya."

"Bukannya segelnya sudah lepas karena terlalu lemah. Amatir seperti dia."

"Kau bahkan tak tahu bagaimana dia menyegelmu." Itachi menyusuri hutan meninggalkan Kisame yang masih belum percaya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, dia ingin tahu lebih banyak dari gadis itu. Tetapi, ini masih sulit dipercaya. Sesorang mengawasimu selama betahun-tahun, tak pernah memperlihatkan dirinya. Atau benarkah yang dikatan gadis itu? Mungkinkah dia yang dimaksud setan waktu itu? Caranya muncul dengan setan waktu itu sama. Benarkah mereka itu adalah para malaikat?

_Aku akan menemui musang itu …_

.

.

To be Continued

Or

End here?

.

.

"Keiko, apa yang kutulis di buku itu belum jelas? Kemampuan spesialmu tidak untuk pamer cengiran, bukan berarti kau bisa pamer seringai jelekmu"

Malaikat malam mengamuk dari seberang sana, tentulah dia tahu apa yang dilakukan Keiko pada Kisame. Yah, kasihan sekali kamu Keiko, dimarahi 'kan sama Papa. Seharusnya kau biarkan saja Itachi yang menghentikan Kisame sialan itu.

.

.

Hua, aku lesu...  
udah promo hasilnya masi sama aja. Oh, sepertinya aku seorang yang tergila-gila pada Itachi. wakakakak, jadi agaknya lebih seru jika menyimpan ceritanya sendiri.


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback

Oke, kemarin ada yang bilang kalau Keiko murahan banget. Ya, memang kesannya begitu, tapi seharusnya author rasa kalian mengerti maksud author. Biar makin jelas author buatkan cerita malam sebelum Keiko nemuin Itachi.

. 

.

_Malam semakin larut, namun si gadis musim gugur masih betah mencoret-coret bukunya dengan pensil. Entah sudah berapa skenario yang ia buat. Tetapi, otaknya selalu menolak untuk melancarkan rancangan ceritanya. Daripada bingung dia coba bertanya pada malaikat senior. Dia ambil ponselnya, lalu mengetikkan pesan yang akan ia tujukan pada The Night Angel._

Kau pasti tahu yang telah kutulis di buku ini. Katakan padaku mana yang terbaik.

_Gadis Hyuuga yang nyaman dalam tidurnya melenguh karena mendengar suara pelan dari sebuah benda yang ada di kantung celana The Night Angel. Aidan menggeram, dia langsung lenyap dari kamar gadis itu, dan muncl kembali di hutan Konoha._

Tanya Rukiru.

_Keiko melotot, "Apa katanya!" teriaknya, "Kau malaikat paling payah yang pernah kukenal," tambahnya berapi-api._

_ Kembali ke hutan Konoha, kepala The Night Angel hampir pecah karena teriakan Keiko. "Gadis ini lain dengan Hinata."_

_ Bantal yang ada di atas tempat tidur Keiko melayang ke segala arah, sampai Rukiru yang barus saja masuk kena lemparan bantal dari Keiko. Rukiru bergegas mendekati Keiko, jangan-jangan Keiko benar-benar sudah gila karena Uchiha Itachi._

_ "Tenanglah, tempat ini tidak ada rumah sakit jiwa," ujar Rukiru memperburuk suasana._

_ Keiko memegang buku, dan menunjuk-nunjuk buku itu dengan kasar, "Ini, ini, aku tanya padanya tentang ini, tetapi dia menyuruhku bertanya padamu. Dia memang malaikat paling memuakkan," katanya._

_ "Huh?" Rukiru terkikik geli, "Gomen, gomen. Waktu di Konoha tadi aku berbincang dengannya. Dia memintaku membimbingmu soal rencanamu itu, seharusnya aku membantu," ucapnya penuh penyesalan._

_ "Apa? Dia di Konoha?"_

_ "Iya." Buku Keiko kini berpindah ke tangan Rukiru. Keiko hendak mengoceh, "Biarkan aku baca dulu."_

_Di saat aku menjadi musang, tidur di dekat Itachi, pada paginya aku berubah menjadi manusia, lalu mulai membicarakan apa yang ingin kukatakan._

_Itachi sering menyendiri sambil menatap langit pada pagi hari, itu adalah saat di mana aku muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya._

_Aku kirimkan surat pada Itachi, memintanya menemuiku di hutan ini._

_Aku lepaskan seekor kupu-kupu untuk menempel di tubuh Itachi, dengan begitu aku bisa berkomunikasi padanya tanpa ada yang curiga padaku. Dan aku bisa memaksanya datang padaku._

_Menyamar menjadi penjual makanan lalu aku memintanya bertemu._

_Di tengah keramaian aku pura-pura bertabrakan dengannya dilengkapi penampilan orang biasa. Berkenalan dengannya, lalu berpura-pura jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

_Aku menangis seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal orang tuanya di tengah hutan karena dianggap tak normal di saat dia dan Kisame berada di tengah hutan. Kalau aku menyamar sebagai anak kecil, dia pasti akan membawaku ke desa terdekat dengan secepat kilat tanpa mengizinkanku berbicara, lalu meninggalkanku karena dia yakin ada orang yang akan menemukan gadis kecil yang menangis._

_Apa aku berpura-pura menjadi gadis yang dikejar-kejar binatang buas, Mabu jadi tokoh hewan buasnya, dan kemudian Itachi melempar kunai ke tubuh Mabu. Itachi menyelamatkan Keiko, lalu Keiko mengucapkan terima kasih, dan memulai pembicaraan._

_Buntu._

_Buntu._

"_Pertama, kau akan mengagetkannya. Kedua, kau mendekatinya di dekat markas Akatsuki. Kau tahu Zetsu mengirimkan klon-klonnya untuk mengumpulkan informasi, juga menjaga agar mereka yang bergabung dengan Akatsuki bukanlah mata-mata."_

"_Ketiga, belum cocok. Kau tau Zetsu selalu membuntuti Itachi, dia akan mencurigai Itachi. Keempat, kau menyakitinya, dan merendahkannya sebagai pria. Kelima, sama dengan yang ketiga, kau tak bisa memintanya menemuimu, karena itu artinya kau memberi sinyal pada penguntitnya. Keenam, kau tak bisa pura-pura jatuh cinta begitu, jangankan menabrak, orang normal biasanya akan menjauhi mereka yang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Maka, pergerakanmu akan mencurigakan."_

"_Ketujuh, kau sudah menyebutkan kenapa itu tidak mungkin untuk dicoba. Kedelapan, keterlaluan kau, bisa-bisanya kau membuat rencana yang menyakiti Mabu. Sayangilah dia."_

"_Semua tak bisa. Jadi, apa lagi yang harus kurencanakan."_

"_Kau harus segera bertemu dengannya, untuk itu ikutilah rencana The Night Angel," Rukiru menyalakan laptop Keiko. Dia menaruhnya di atas pangkuannya._

"_Ck, jadi dia sudah membuat rencana," ucap Keiko. Setelah laptop bisa dioperasikan Rukiru membacakan skenarionya._

"_Dia bilang tak boleh memakai pakaian seksi, kenapa sekarang menyuruhku melakukan hal itu?" tanya Keiko._

"_Dia bilang boleh, asal kau jangan melakukan kesalahan. Jangan menunjukkan apa pun, buatlah seolah-olah kau gadis lemah, namun pemberani yang tak takut mati seperti Naruto itu. Terus tarik dia."_

"_Tetapi, dia akan benci padaku. Aku tampak seperti gadis tak punya harga diri."_

"_Diamlah, lagian setelah kau bicara padanya, kau hanya akan dia pandang sebagai gadis yang teramat mencintainya. Ingat, kau boleh merendahkan dirimu demi orang yang kau cintai. Tetapi jangan merendahkan orang yang kau cintai demi dirimu, dan jangan meninggikan hatimu demi apa pun."_

_Mata Keiko berkaca-kaca berlebihan mendengar ungkapan Rukiru. "Jangan menatapku begitu. Itu hanya ungkapan dari The Night Angel."_

Dan pada pagi harinya Keiko melakukan simulasi, siangnya baru dia melancarkan aksinya. Jalannya cerita tidak sesuai dengan sekenario, benar-benar melenceng, Keiko gagal total. Lihat 'kan The Night Angel ngamuk. Meskipun begitu, The Night Angel akan menghapus ingatan Kisame. Bagaimana caranya? Bacalah yang dia lakukan di bawah ini.

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Fantasy and Romance

.

.

Kupu-kupu merah terbang di atas Kisame, di tempat berbeda kejadian itu juga dialami oleh Zetsu. Kedua orang itu melihat apa yang dilakukan Keiko. Ingatan mereka harus dihapus agar cerita di sini tidak hancur berantakan.

The Night Angel yang menyamar menjadi angin mengumpati kobodohan yang dilakukan Keiko, susah dia menyusun skenarionya, dan hasilnya semua berantakan, dan malahan ini merepotkannya.

"Sulitkah baginya merangkak di kaki Itachi, momohon agar musang sialan itu mau menerima tindakan gila atas dasar ucapan terima kasih dari gadis yang hampir dinodai? Katanya mencintai Itachi. Cinta apanya?"

"Lihat 'kan, gara-gara dia tampil di depan Kisame malaikat tampan ini jadi repot begini. Sekarang Zetsu busuk itu juga malah mengirimkan makhluk putih sialan untuk menguntiti Keiko. Memang dia pikir kupu-kupu hijau seperti Keiko bisa diuntiti tanpa ketahuan?"

"Masuklah kupu-kupu merah, hapus semua ingatan mereka tentang si pencinta Itachi itu." The Night Angel terpaksa menugaskan dua kupu-kupu merah untuk melenyapkan ingatan Kisame dan Zetsu tentang Keiko. "Mulai sekarang Baka-Kei!"

Anggota Akatsuki yang paling menjijikkan adalah Zetsu. Bagaimana tidak, Itachi selalu diikuti oleh klonnya, karena Uchiha satu itu dianggap sebagai anggota yang paling merepotkan. Bahkan Madara pun bisa dia tipu. Sayang si Itachi itu hanya fokus untuk melindungi adik kecilnya, sehingga dia sulit dipengaruhi. Kehadirannya membantu sekaligus menguatirkan, pria itu bisa menghancurkan semua rencana manusia hitam-putih itu.

Pada saat bersamaan kedua kupu-kupu menempel di tengkuk Kisame dan Zetsu. Kupu-kupu yang bertugas membereskan Zetsu agak kesulitan karena sebenarnya si Zetsu itu 'kan dua orang. Merepotkan. Masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka tak sulit, namun memilih data yang harus dihapuslah yang sulit.

Makhluk bersayap mulai memecah diri menjadi partikel-partikel debu di dalam darah Kisame dan Zetsu, kedua anggota Akatsuki itu tak menyadarinya, jelas saja. Partikel debu itu menyebar, bergerak ke otak Kisame, menghapus segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Keiko. Pekerjaan itu membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit. Kedua kupu-kupu selesai, dan keluar tanpa wujud.

Keduanya tiba-tiba muncul di depan The Night Angel. The Night Angel membiarkan kedua kupu-kupu itu menempel di tangannya, dan bersatu dengan kulitnya sampai akhirnya masuk bergabung dengan darah manusia yang diwarisi The Night Angel dari ibunya. Dari ayahnya sendiri dia mewarisi jutaan kupu-kupu di dalam tubuhnya, dia bisa mengeluarkan yang mana saja dan kapan saja.

"Beres. Awas saja kalau kau buat masalah lagi, akan kupulangkan kau ke Jepang." Kupu-kupu itu menghapus ingatan Kisame, tetapi dia tak membersihkan segel yang dibuat Keiko pada Kisame. The Night Angel tadinya mau membersihkan itu juga, tetapi tak ia lakukan karena lumayan untuk menghindarkan Keiko dari serangan manusia hiu yang agresif itu.

.

Amazing Grace

.

"Iya, aku siap!"

Derap langkah santai kaki Mabu terdengar di telinga klon Zetsu yang sudah membuntuti Keiko sejak gadis itu meninggalkan Itachi. Keiko membiarkan klon Zetsu mengikutinya untuk beberapa saat, karena harus menyamakan waktu dengan The Night Angel. Kemudian yang tersisa klon Zetsu yang bersembunyi di dalam pohon ditelan habis oleh pohon itu.

Sebenarnya bukan perbuatan pohon itu, tetapi kupu-kupu dari tangan kiri Keiko yang menempel di pohon untuk mengubah klon Zetsu menjadi sama dengan pohon. Saat itu kupu-kupu Keiko secara bersamaan menghapus apa yang ada di klon Zetsu dengan The Night Angel, lalu mengantarnya pulang ke tempat seharusnya dia berada, yaitu di dekat Itachi.

"Eh, Jepang? Kau tak akan melakukannya 'kan?" tanya Keiko takut dipulangkan.

Amukan malaikat malam baru saja memenuhi kepalanya. Salahkan tindakannya yang salah, seharusnya dia tak perlu bicara tentang kemampuannya melihat masa lalu dan masa depan. Dan pertanyaan terakhirnya tadi tak dijawab oleh The Night Angel. Gara-gara dia Zetsu jadi tertarik mengikuti pembicaraan mereka. Padahal dalam skenario jelas dikatakan yang harus dikatakan Keiko adalah,

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih ikutlah bersamaku. Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan yang enak. Walaupun sesungguhnya aku agak lupa jalan pulang." Kalau Itachi mau tanpa menolak dia akan pura-pura lupa jalan pulang. Lalu setelah itu dia minta bantuan Itachi mencari rumah yang banyak pohon kapasnya di sekitar sini. Dan jelas saja rumah itu telah disiapkan The Night Angel, Rukiru juga sudah menantinya di sana.

Dan karena ulah pamer berlebihannya, akibatnya The Night Angel mengamuk. Itachi tak mau, ditawarkan hal menarik saja dia menolak, apalagi hanya makan enak. Kenapa dia harus merangkak di kaki Itachi untuk membujuk pria itu ikut pulang ke rumahnya? Dia tak bisa melakukannya di depan banyak orang.

"Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik," ujar Rukiru. Dia menanti di rumah yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon kapas sesuai rencana. The Night Angel itu pasti mengatur agar mereka berdua mendengar amukanya. Biarkan saja, Keiko tak punya rasa malu di pandangan dua malaikat menyebalkan ini. "Kenapa kau memandangku begitu? Jelas ini salahmu, kenapa malah melempar pandangan kesal padaku?"

Bibir Keiko bergerak mengumpat. "Sulitkah bagimu mengatakan, 'Ayolah, tuan. Hanya sebentar. Aku merasa tidak enak bila tak membalas kebaikanmu. Sungguh aku berharap kau mau menerima ucapan terima kasih dariku' pada si musang itu? Bagaimana semua bisa menyimpang, tak ada satu bagian pun yang tak cacat?"

"Aku berhasil menarik perhatian laki-laki," ujar Keiko bangga. Rukiru langsung menghadiahi gadis tiga jitakan, telak tanpa balasan dari Keiko. "Seharusnya kalian menerima saranku untuk menggunakan Mabu sebagai tokoh antagonisnya."

"Atau aku bisa bikin onar di desa itu, lalu banyak yang akan mengeroyokku," kata Keiko tak berpikir.

"Kalau kau melakukan kejahatan, mana mau dia menolongmu?"

"Woo, mengenakan pakaian seksi pun kejahatan 'kan?"

"Baka-Kei! Ceritanya 'kan kau tersesat. Di sepanjang perjalan ke sini, kau ceritakan bahwa seseorang menjualmu seperti rencana, dan kau bilang kau melarikan diri dari orang yang membelimu seperti yang tertulis dalam skenario. Kita sudah memperlajari sifat Itachi, walaupun kau benar-benar seorang pelacur bila pada waktu itu kau sedang tak berdagang dan orang-orang itu memaksamu, dia pasti menolongmu, dan itu sudah terbukti bukan?"

"Jujur saja, ini hanya permasalahan rasa malumu 'kan? Kau malu berlutut di hadapannya memohon agar dia mau menerima ucapan terima kasihmu 'kan?" Bagus, Rukiru mengerti apa yang ada di dalam otak busuk Keiko.

"Lalu bagaimana lagi, di sana banyak orang?"

"Apa pesanku kemarin masih belum jelas?"

"Ya, sudah, ya sudah, aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

.

Amazing Grace

.

Seharian ini banyak sekali hal yang terjadi. Zetsu dan Kisame mendapat informasi penting, namun informasi itu lenyap. Itachi merasa aneh berada di dekat Kisame semenjak bertemu gadis hijau tadi. Manusia hiu itu tak pernah lagi membahas mengenai segel yang dibuat gadis hijau padanya. Dan banyak hal yang tak bisa dimengerti.

Perlahan, tetapi pasti matahari kini sudah mangkir di ufuk barat, warna kemerahan menghiasi langit. Senja dan fajar memiliki keindahan yang sama. Warna merah yang disukai semua orang. Satu meninggalkan kegelapan satu lagi menghampiri gelapnya malam. Dua warna yang sama pada waktu yang berbeda.

Anggota Akatsuki kembali ke markas, ada beberapa di antara mereka yang menginap di tempat lain karena perjalanan. Pein pemimpin boneka pun selalu berada di Amegakure. Itachi dan Kisame pun tak selalu berada di tempat yang sama. Namun, ke mana pun pria itu Keiko pasti tahu di mana keberadaannya. Markas merupakan tempat tinggal sementara. Dan yang pasti walaupun jiwa mereka berkumpul, tetapi tubuh mereka tak pernah berkumpul.

"Kalian kembali ke sini," ujar Deidara. Sekarang partner makhluk yang jenis kelaminnya tak jelas itu adalah Tobi anak sialan.

"Hah. Memang apa urusanmu?" ujar Kisame ketus. Itachi menuggu sampai pria hiu itu bergosip tentang gadis hijau yang menemui mereka tadi. Nihil. Kisame tak bicara apa pun yang berhubungan dengan gadis hijau. Ada apa? Itachi melenggang ke kamarnya untuk memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Musang merah tidur dengan nyamannya di kamar Itachi. Klon Zetsu yang dikirim Keiko pulang berada di dalam kamar itu. Dia tak ambil pusing soal musang Itachi. Itachi berbaring di atas ranjangnya sembari mengelus-ngelus si musang.

Musang merah menggeliat, terbangun dari tidurnya akibat aksi Itachi. Dia membuka matanya perlahan, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui Zetsu berada di dekat mereka. "Kau sudah bangun?" musang itu merapatkan diri pada Itachi, dari dalam tubuhnya keluar partikel debu yang merupakan kupu-kupu cokelat di tangan kiri Keiko langsung masuk ke tubuh Itachi. Dengan begini mereka bisa bicara tanpa ada yang mendengar, dan Keiko pun tak perlu berubah bentuk.

_"Ini untungnya jika sudah bertemu dengan wujud asliku,"_ujar si musang yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Itachi, dan The Night Angel. Di sana The Night Angle langsung menonaktifkan kontaknya dengan kupu-kupu dari tangan kiri Keiko yang dikirim Keiko pada Itachi.

_"Aku bisa menemuimu di rumahmu," _kata Itachi.

_"Si putih sialan itu terus menguntitimu. Atasanku menghapus ingatan Kisame dan Zetsu yang berhubungan denganku. Dia marah besar, karena siang tadi aku tak bisa bersikap layaknya manusia biasa, bukan ninja, peramal, malaikat dan apa sajalah yang tak biasa."_

Itachi menatap mata si musang, aksinya itu menggelitik klon Zetsu. Yah, dia tahu belakangan ini Itachi itu memang sangat akrab dengan musangnya. Klon itu memutar mata bosan, Zetsu asli pun hampir muntah mendapat informasi tentang tindakan Itachi. Si Zetsu menarik klonnya dari sana. Sakit kepalanya bila gambaran-gambaran itu yang dikirimkan klonnya.

_"Karena tatapanmu dia pergi," _Keiko mengambil langkah mengubah wujudnya. Wah, saat dia jadi gadis hijau dapat dilihat pipi merahnya. Keiko nampak imut dengan piyama hijaunya dengan topi tidur lucu seperti yang sering dipakai Naruto.

"Begini lebih baik," kata Itachi, matanya sedikit melebar berkat penampilan Keiko. Oh, seperti ini rupanya penampilan si gadis saat malam. "Tadi kau belum menyebutkan namamu,"

Keiko menepuk jidatnya, "Bodohnya aku. Aku Hashimoto Keiko," katanya.

"Aku tak ingin tahu apa pun," kata Itachi _to the point._

"Zetsu merupakan dalang di balik perang dunia Shinobi yang terjadi di hari depan. Sasuke menantang Danzou karena pengaruh Uchiha Obito, juga menyerang pertemuan lima kage pada rapat para kage tentang pasukan aliansi. Mereka juga akan meminta Sasuke menangkap jinchuuriki ekor delapan. Kau tahu Sasuke hampir tewas hanya untuk mendapatkan satu tentakel gurita itu. Pain akan menghancurkan Konoha. Itu semua terjadi setelah kau mati."

"Itu semua bukan bagian pentingnya. Yang paling penting adalah Sasuke semakin terpuruk karena kehilanganmu. Walaupun dia bangkit dari keterpurukannya setelah bertemu dengamu pada saat Madara mulai melancarkan aksinya. Kau tahu, kau adalah salah satu shinobi yang akan dibangkitkan dari kematian dengan jutsu Edo Tensei. Kabuto si pengguna jutsu itu pun hanya batu lompatan."

"Dengan semua ramalan itu kau bisa bertindak untuk mengubahnya. Aku tahu kau jenius, pasti kau sudah mengetahui si pembuat ulah di sini. Kita tak bisa membiarkan skenario yang ia rancang berjalan dengan sempurna. Kita yang akan menentukan semuanya, kita akan memusnahkan pengaruh Zetsu sialan itu," Keiko mengatakan semuanya tanpa memberi Itachi kesempatan berkomentar. Oke, sekarang mereka bagai pasangan suami istri yang sedang menikmati acara tatap-menatap sambil berbaring menyamping saling berhadapan di atas ranjang.

"Aku akan tetap mati," ujar Itachi. Tadi dia berpikir untuk tetap hidup karena bahaya yang akan menghampiri adiknya setelah kematiannya. Tetapi, dia percaya pada Sasuke. "Sejak awal aku bilang aku tak tertarik."

"Tidak. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan menjagamu tetap hidup, dengan cara apa pun," kata Keiko tegas. Keiko membalikkan posisinya, dia membelakangi Itachi "Kau tahu aku… aku mencintaimu. Jadi, kumohon tetaplah hidup. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku tahu kau menderita, dan semuanya kau tanggung hanya demi Sasuke. Aku mengerti maksudmu, dan aku pun akan menjaga Sasuke. Apa kau tak mau Sasuke tersenyum lagi seperti dulu, saat kau selalu menggendong adik kecilmu itu," Keiko menangis di depan Itachi. Isak tangisnya terdengar sangat memilukan. Itachi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dia kembali berhadapan dengan Itachi, tangan halus gadis itu membelai pipi Itachi. Matanya yang penuh dengan air menatap mata Itachi "Aku tahu kau sakit, dan kau tak mengeluarkan rasa sakit itu dalam bentuk air mata. Kau malah membiarkan air matamu jatuh membasahi hatimu yang penuh dengan luka sayatan. Kau tahu itu membuatmu semakin terksiksa, tetapi kau mempertahankan keadaan itu." Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya.

Di tengah tangisnya, Keiko memberi senyum hangat, walau Itachi tak melihatnya. "Ekspresimu selalu sama. Namun, matamu memantulkan penderitaan. Menangislah seperti kau menangis sebelum kau menebaskan pedangmu pada ayah dan ibumu. Jujurlah pada Sasuke, kau hanya perlu berbicara pada Sasuke." Keiko tahu bagaimana keadaan Itachi sekarang. Meskipun kupu-kupu Keiko tak ada dalam tubuh Itachi, Keiko pasti tahu juga, karena bahu Itachi bergetar. Pria itu mulai menangis.

Keiko meremas piyamanya, takut-takut dia menyentuh bahu pria itu, dan menuntunnya berbalik menghadapnya. "Tumpahkan semuanya. Setelah ini kau tak akan menangis lagi," kata Keiko. Tangan gadis hijau mulai mendekap tubuh Itachi. "Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke tak akan kenapa-kenapa, kau tahu itu. Bahkan seteleh kematianmu pun, kau masih mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk menjaga Sasuke."

Sosok Itachi dalam dekapan Keiko sangat rapuh, dia bagai rumah yang langsung roboh bila tertiup angin kecil. Piyama Keiko basah oleh air matanya sendiri dan Itachi. Keiko menemani tangis Itachi. Dinding kamar Itachi sudah dilapisi dinding transparan kedap suara. Kisame yang berada di kamar sebelah tentu tak dapat mendengarnya. Sejak Zetsu pergi Keiko melepaskan kupu-kupu biru muda ke dinding.

"Kau pikir semua bisa diperbaiki? Ini terlalu rumit, benar-benar kompleks?" tanya Itachi di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Tentu. Kau dan Sasuke akan memperbaiki hubungan. Kisah hidup kita saling terhubung, bila hubunganmu dengan Sasuke diperbaiki, maka semua cerita yang sudah ditetapkan akan berubah. Mulai dari sini skenarioku yang akan berjalan. Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san pasti ingin kau mengambil pilihan ini. Takdir kita itu tergantung pada setiap pilihan yang kita ambil,"

_Kau tahu, kau itu adalah tokoh paling berpengaruh dalam serial Naruto. Memangnya Naruto akan mengejar-ngejar Sasuke kalau Sasuke tak mengejarmu. Semenjak Sasuke pergi, tujuan utama Naruto adalah membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha, sehingga gelar hokege tersingkir untuk sesaat. Semua tokoh berpengaruh memang, tetapi tak ada penggemar Naruto yang menyangkal bahwa kau memiliki pengaruh besar terhadap serial ini. Dan dengan mengubah apa yang terjadi padamu, tentu saja semua ini akan berubah, meskipun tak seluruhnya._

Tangan Keiko menangkup wajah Itachi. Hatinya melompat-lompat, akhirnya Kami-sama, tidak rugi dia menolak semua pria dalam hidupnya selama ini. Ya, Tuhan, apa sekarang dia bisa mencium Itachi. Tidak, tetap pasang ekspresi tenang Keiko. Apa kata Itachi kalau sampai Keiko menciumnya? Sabar, Keiko. "Kau bisa melakukannya. Tidak, kita bisa melakukannya," kata Keiko penuh keyakinan, Itachi bisa melihatnya.

.

.

To be Continued

Or

End Here?

Omake

Naruto melempar tatapan sengit pada Keiko, begitu juga dengan Keiko. "Aku tetap pemeran utamanya," kata Naruto.

"Diam kau! Di sini aku yang berkuasa," balas Keiko tak kalah sengit.

Mereka berdua berduel. Naruto mengeluarkan rasen shurikennya sementara Keiko santai menghadapinya. Saat Naruto melemparkan kekuatan besar itu, Keiko bukannya mencari tempat aman, yang tak akan kena efek kekuatan Naruto. Keiko menjetikkan jarinya saat rasen shuriken berada di depannya. Dan…

Mata Naruto melebar, Keiko masih berdiri tegak ketika efek kekuatannya berhenti. Keiko berpijak pada lubang besar yang Naruto ciptakan, namun Keiko tak terluka sama sekali. Hanya tergores saja pun tidak. Apa-apaan itu?

Naruto belum diberi tahu bahwa Keiko ini bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi apa saja. Jadi, jangan ditanya bagaimana dia bisa lolos dari kekuatan Naruto yang begitu dahsyat. Tinggal mengubah dirinya menjadi sama seperti rasen shuriken Naruto, menari-nari bersama putaran chakra itu, dan saat mereka berhenti, dia juga berhenti. Beres. Apa lagi Keiko bisa menghilang di satu tempat dan muncul di tempat lain, jadi apa susahnya.

"Wo, jadi kau harus rela, kalau di sini aku yang menjadi pemeran utama. Ini rancangan skenarioku. Dan di dalam rancanganku itu, tidak ada yang menyebutkan bahwa kau adalah pemeran utama di sini."

"Kau berisik. Aku tak akan menyerah. Ingat itu!"

.

.

"Gaara keren. Apa itu Itachi? Anak durhaka."

"Jelas-jelas Itachi lebih keren, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai aja kalah walau Itachi cuma pake kekuatan dikit. Jenius, ganteng, hatinya lembut, awesome, wonderful, amazing, semuanya!"

"Shikamaru lebih jenius,"

"tapi, dia pemalas. Gaara ga ada pasir mana bisa apa-apa,"

Teruslah berlanjut pertarungan sengit author dengan teman-teman author yang suka ngejekin Itachi. Wakakakakakakakak.

.

.

Dwi2: aku ga punya teman yang naksir ma Itachi. Adanya suka sama Shikamaru, baru penggila Gaara. kesal aku sama mereka. Apalagi mereka ngejekin aku, "Kasian, suaminya udah mati," katanya.

Aku balasnya, "Suamiku itu 'kan aktor, dia itu belum mati. Dalam Naruto emang ceritanya mati, tapi aslinya 'kan masih idup, terkenal lagi." Sebenarnya kata-kata ini untuk ngibur diriku sendiri. Padahal Itachi 'kan engga ada.

Iya selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa, ya, minna. Entar lagi lebaran, walaupun author non-muslim, tapi author juga ikut ngerayain, lho.

ok, cerita di atas gaje banget, ya. Tetapi, setidaknya kalian ngerti maksud author apa buat Keiko kayak gitu. 'kan di dunia ini juga ga semua manusia bisa melarikan diri dari hal buruk dalam dirinya. Meskipun buruk, kita tetap harus ngakuin sisi buruk itu. Author malah ga suka sama orang yang ngomong cinta, tapi ga mau ngorbanin harga diri demi yang dicinta.

Chapter ini maunya ada dikit romancenya, tapi kayaknya gagal. Tapi, Itachi tadi ngapain, ya, ngelus-ngelus si musang kayak biasa, padahal dia 'kan udah tahu itu Keiko?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Fantasy and Romance

Rated: T

Ini fic canon

.

.

"Bagaimana makanannya?" tanya Keiko pada Itachi yang baru saja selesai makan sup labu buatannya. Pagi hari yang cerah Itachi bangun dan mendapati Keiko duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil memegangi mangkuk berisi sup labu. Alisnya bertautan saat itu.

"Lumayan," jawab Itachi membuat Keiko mendesah kecewa. "Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan padamu. Berhubung tadi kau berjanji akan menjawab semua dengan jujur setelah aku makan, maka sekarang tepatilah janjimu," tambahnya.

"Mulai saja," kata Keiko.

"Entah apa pun kau. Malaikat, peramal, atau penyihir. Bisakah kau jelaskan bagaimana cara kerja tubuhmu bisa menghasilkan kekuatan-kekuatan aneh sementara kau tak memiliki chakra?"

Keiko menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, dia tahu ini akan menjadi pembicaraan panjang. Itachi pastilah tidak mengabaikan kenyataan itu, dan cepat atau lambat segera bertanya padanya. Mata Keiko bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"Begini," katanya membuka pidato, "Kau lihat kupu-kupu yang ada di tangan kiriku ini," katanya sembari mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menghadapkan punggung tangannya di depan wajah Itachi, Itachi mengangguk tipis dan bergumam 'Hn'

"Di sinilah letak kekuatan para malaikat, dan ini terhubung pada atasan kami, pemimpin malaikat malam maupun siang. Kami menggunakannya untuk apa pun yang kami inginkan. Kekuatan yang ada pada kupu-kupu ini sendiri berasal dari kebaikan yang tumbuh dalam diri setiap orang. Jika kebaikan hilang, maka kupu-kupu kami akan melemah, dan yang paling menakutkan mati."

Kupu-kupu cokelat yang tadi ada di tangan kiri Keiko dia lepaskan, hingga kini kupu-kupu itu terbang bebas mengelilingi dia dan Itachi. "Dan, jika semua kupu-kupu mati, maka kami juga akan ikut lenyap." Keiko menyibakkan rambut panjangnya untuk menunjukkan tengkuknya yang dihiasi tato kupu-kupu hijau.

"Dan di sinilah nyawa malaikat, bila kupu-kupu yang ini mati, maka habislah kami." Itachi mulai mengerti, jadi tujuan Keiko ada di sini bukan hanya sekadar ingin menjaganya tetap hidup, tetapi juga menyelamatkan para malaikat.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu, tujuanku ada di sini sepenuhnya hanya untuk dirimu. Aku dan dua malaikat yang lainnya bukan penghuni dimensi yang kalian tempati ini. Kami berasal dari dunia lain, tetapi setidaknya, ibu, kakek dan nenekku berasal dari sini. Aku sejak kecil tinggal di sini bersama kakek dan nenek, karena itulah aku mengenalmu."

"Sebenarnya, atasanku datang ke dunia ini untuk menjemputku dan kakakku, dia menuntut pengabdian kami dalam mejalankan tugas setelah kakek dan nenekku meninggal. Tetapi, aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sebelum aku memastikan kau benar-benar aman."

"Dan atasanku itu adalah ayahku, dia sama sepertiku manusia setengah malaikat. Ayah tahu dunia kalian ini akan segera tertimpa bencana besar, dan dia tentu menguatirkan keadaan aku dan kakak," jelas Keiko.

"Bencana?" tanya Itachi menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Genjutsu abadi yang direncanakan Uchiha Madara itu akan menjebak manusia dalam ilusi berkepanjangan. Itu artinya selama itu terjadi tak ada kebaikan di antara manusia, meski kami punya cadangan kekuatan, namun tetap saja itu tak akan cukup untuk membuat kami bertahan hidup di sini."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kau tahu, aku mendapat kekuatan yang sangat besar darimu. Rasa sayangmu pada Sasuke dan Konoha membuat aku dan kakakku kuat. Dan itu adalah awal di mana aku jatuh padamu, terus memerhatikanmu. Sampai aku menemukan diriku membangkang ayahku yang memerintahkan aku untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini." Keiko menunduk dalam-dalam, berat rasanya menyampaikan kenyataan bahwa dia tinggal hanya untuk ini.

Itachi menatap Keiko dalam-dalam, ada apa dengan hatinya? Dia merasa Keiko ini sangat dekat dengannya, walau baru kemarin siang dia melihat gadis itu. Seharusnya tidak merasa sedekat ini 'kan, seolah mengenal sudah bertahun-tahun, padahal Keiko ada di dekatnya dalam wujud yang bisa Itachi sentuh baru beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Rasa takut menjalari hatinya, kenapa kecewa mengetahui fakta bahwa Keiko akan segera meninggalkannya setelah urusannya dalam memastikan Itachi aman selesai? "Kau akan pergi dari sini setelah aku aman. Lalu untuk apa memintaku tetap hidup, jika kau tak bisa tinggal?" kata Itachi.

"Aku akan menunjukkan banyak hal padamu hari ini. Cobalah menjauh dari Akatsuki untuk sehari, aku juga akan menunjukkan tempat penyimpanan rahasia senjata-senjataku, dan juga kekuatan cadanganku,"

"Itu bukan jawaban," kata Itachi.

"Aku pergi," balas Keiko menyimpang. Gadis itu lenyap bersama mangkuk kosongnya.

"Begini rasanya saat seseorang membuatmu larut dalam kasih sayang, lalu kemudian orang itu meninggalkanmu." Sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Itachi pada Sasuke. Adiknya begitu larut dalam kasih sayang yang ia berikan, namun setelah itu, dia membuat adik kecilnya menemukan dirinya pergi dari desa dengan begitu banyak kebohongan.

Perasaan seperti itu belum apa-apa. Membunuh orang yang kita sayang, dibenci oleh orang yang kita sayang rasanya lebih sakit. Meninggalkan orang yang kita sayang rasanya lebih berat daripada ditinggalkan orang yang kita sayang. Saat ini Itachi mengerti beban yang ditanggung adiknya, walau beban itu tidak seberat yang ia tanggung, tetapi tetap saja itu sangat berat untuk Sasuke kecil.

.

Amazing Grace

.

Hamparan bunga berbagai warna menjadi tempat bermain Keiko berikutnya. Lucunya tak seperti sebelumnya, dia tampak murung di sini. Dia ada dalam wujud manusianya, rambut hijaunya menghilang, matanya cokelat gelap, tato kupu-kupu yang ada di tengkuknya pun tak ada. Rupanya tato kupu-kupu itu sedang menikmati sari bunga yang bisa ia hisap. Keiko tak bisa bertahan dalam wujud manusianya lebih dari lima belas menit.

Sari bunga. Itulah makanan para malaikat, mereka biasa melepas nyawa untuk menghisap sari bunga, dan seperti halnya Keiko mereka juga hanya bisa bertahan selama lima belas menit. Satu kali setiap hari mereka harus melakukan kegiatan ini. Dan sebelum musim dingin tiba, mereka biasanya menambah jadwal, menjadi tiga kali sehari.

Lima belas menit nyawa Keiko telah berakhir. Kupu-kupu Keiko tahu waktu, dia terbang ke tengkuk Keiko yang sedang besandar di batang pohon besar di sana, kemudian bergabung dengan Keiko. Hal itu membuat surai hitam Keiko berubah menjadi hijau di beberapa bagian, kembali dengan wujud manusia setengah malaikat.

"Kupu-kupu yang ada pada Itachi juga harus makan. Payah!"

Keiko memunculkan Itachi di bawah pohon yang sama dengannya. Itachi menautkan kedua alisnya, "Sepertinya ini membuatmu bisa mengendalikanku," kata Itachi.

"Dia harus makan. Um, seperti yang aku bilang tadi, banyak yang harus kutunjukkan padamu," ujar Keiko. Kupu-kupu cokelat yang ada bersama Itachi tertarik keluar, Keiko yang memerintahkan kupu-kupu itu untuk segera makan.

"Maaf." Keiko mengambil daun _momiji _dari dalam tas selempang yang sedari tadi tergeletak di rerumputan, "Berikan tanganmu," kata Keiko. Itachi menyodorkan tangan kanannya, Keiko menyambutnya dengan lembut, lalu menempelkan daun tadi pada punggung tangan Itachi. "Ini untuk menyembunyikan chakaramu, agar tidak ada orang yang bisa mendeteksinya," kata Keiko.

Daun _momiji _Keiko menempel seperti tato di tangan Itachi. Secara perlahan menghilang seolah ditelan oleh kulit tangan Itachi. Di dalam tubuh Itachi, daun itu berubah menjadi chakra merah, membalut chakra biru milik Itachi. "Kurasa memang masih banyak yang harus kau jelaskan," kata Itachi.

"Sari bunga adalah makanan para malaikat, selain kebaikan hati manusia. Kupu-kupu yang ada di tengkukku sudah makan. Di dalam berbagai jenis tumbuhan kami menyimpan cadangan kekuatan. Itu juga untuk memecah kekuatan. Kau bisa tahu…" Keiko terus menjawab petanyaan Itachi sebelum pria itu mengutarakannya, namun setelah sadar ketidaknyamanan ini Keiko berhenti.

"Kurasa aku akan menyegelmu, agar aku tak bisa membacamu. Rasanya aneh jika aku tahu semua isi pikiran, dan hatimu." Keiko terus yang mengoceh. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, setiap Itachi mau membuka suara, Keiko langsung memberikan tanggapan. Pasalnya dia tahu sebelum diberi tahu. Itachi pun nampaknya kesal dengan sikap Keiko itu. Walaupun gadis itu tahu setidaknya biarkan Itachi bicara seolah Keiko belum tahu. Apa susahnya?

"Maaf, kau jadi kesal," kata Keiko yang lagi-lagi tahu sebelum Itachi mengomentarinya.

"Segel patut dicoba," kata Itachi. Baiklah. Kupu-kupu biru dan cokelat milik Keiko sudah selesai makan. Yang biru kembali ke tangan Keiko, dan yang cokelat kembali ke tubuh Itachi, daun _momiji _dikeluarkan, Itachi tak membutuhkan itu lagi selama ada kupu-kupu cokelat dalam tubuhnya. Keiko menyelempangkan tasnya, seketika dia dan Itachi berada di ruang serba putih seperti rumah sakit.

Ruangan itu begitu luas, serta banyak senjata tertata rapi di lantai. Walau begitu banyak yang berserakan di lantai, kunai, shuriken, boomerang, pedang. Ada yang aneh dengan senjata-senjata itu.

"Ini adalah gudang senjata kami, di atas adalah rumah. Ini ruangan bawah tanah, di sebelah ruangan ini ada ruang khusus untuk orang sakit. Ruang itu pasti akan ditempati orang yang sekarat." Keiko mengambil salah satu anak panah. Permukaan anak panah itu dipenuhi mantra yang tercetak di atasnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau jadi tak mau bicara begini karena itu. Maaf," kata Keiko menyesal.

"Kau sudah tahu. Jika bicara pun tak berguna, buang-buang tenaga," tanggap Itachi kesal.

"Aku mau mendengar suaramu," kata Keiko. Sukses menorehkan sedikit warna merah di pipi Itachi. "Oke, aku akan memberi segelnya sekarang saja," tambah Keiko.

Keiko berjalan ke satu-satunya lemari di sana, itu lemari kayu cendana, harum. Baiklah, kelopak mawar di dalamnya yang menjadi tujuan Keiko membuka lemari kayu itu. Keiko mengambil kelopak mawar hitam. Di dalam lemari itu banyak daun, kelopak sakura, mawar berbagai warna, dandelion, dan sebagainya.

"Ayo!" Keiko menarik Itachi ke ruang sebelah. Di ruang yang juga serba putih itu ada beberapa ranjang yang dimaksudkan untuk orang sekarat. "Berbaringlah di sini." Itachi berbaring di atas salah satu ranjang, pria itu menurut saja, dia tahu ini proses penyegelan.

Pelindung kepala Itachi dilepaskan Keiko, gadis itu meletakkan kelopak mawar hitam di atas kening Itachi, menekannya dengan telapak tangan kananya. Keiko menutup matanya untuk konsentrasi pada satu tujuan, menandai dirinya sebagai malaikat yang tak akan bisa membaca Itachi sampai ke dalam.

Kupu-kupu biru dari punggung tangan kanan Keiko perlahan menghilang. Kupu-kupu itu menembus tangan Keiko, kemudian membawa kelopak mawar masuk ke dalam kepala Itachi. Hitam bercampur biru, partikel debu mulai menyusuri otak Itachi, menutup otak Itachi dari pandangan mata Keiko.

Gadis musim gugur yang tangannya masih menempel di kening Itachi mulai merasakan Itachi semakin tertutup, dirinya tak bisa menembus pikiran Itachi. Cepat atau lambat pikiran Itachi benar-benar hilang dari jangkauannya. "Selesai," gumamnya.

Pria itu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, dia bisa merasakan pergerakan partikel debu dari kelopak mawar, terasa seperti semut sedang berjalan-jalan dalam tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakannya karena kupu-kupu cokelat Keiko masih ada dalam tubuhnya.

"Oke. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Tetapi, selama kupu-kupuku masih ada dalam tubuhmu, aku bisa mengendalikanmu. Aku bisa melihat keluar, tetapi tidak ke dalam. Mengerti 'kan?"

"Ya, seperti ini lebih nyaman. Aku tahu, kau bisa melihat apa yang kulihat, tetapi tak bisa melihat apa yang kupikirkan."

"Kita ke sebelah," kata Keiko.

Di ruang sebelah Keiko mulai menjelaskan bagaimana cara kerja berbagai jenis senjatanya. Gadis itu mengambil gulungan yang berisi mantra segel, membukanya, lalu meletakkan puluhan anah panah di atasnya. Keiko meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tumpukan anak panah. Kupu-kupu biru Keiko melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi, sampai seluruh mantra yang tertulis di atas gulungan tadi masuk ke semua anak panah.

Pernukaan anak panah itu kini berhiaskan mantra-mantra yang tadinya menempel di atas gulungan. "Kupu-kupu ini gunanya untuk menyatukan mantranya ke dalam anak panah, sekaligus untuk memperbanyak mantranya, biar semua anak panah kebagian mantra," ujar Keiko bangga.

"Segelnya akan aktif bila anak panah ini tertancap pada target. Begitulah cara kerjanya, kunai, maupun shuriken juga sudah dilengkapi mantra," tambah Keiko. "Daun-daun dan kelopak bunga di lemari itu adalah wadah yang kami gunakan untuk menyimpan kekuatan cadangan. Itu juga bisa lenyap seketika bila kebaikan lenyap dari dunia ini, pun bisa digunakan sebagai alat penyegel layaknya senjata-senjata ini," jelas Keiko.

"Jadi, kalian ini spesialis penyegelan?" tanya Itachi. Oh, terima kasih karena pikiran Itachi sudah disegel hingga Keiko tak bisa membaca pikiran pria itu lagi. Jadi, kita bisa mendengarkan suara Itachi.

"Penyegelan, penyamaran, pemurnian, dan pengobatan. Dan satu lagi, hal yang paling sulit bagi kami para malaikat adalah pemurnian, kegiatan ini dimaksudkan untuk memurnikan hati manusia yang dikuasai oleh kejahatan. Ini sangat sulit, semakin besar kejahatan yang ada dalam hati target yang akan dimurnikan, maka akan semakin besar kekuatan yang kami butuhkan, bahkan kemungkinan yang paling menyeramkan adalah kami… membutuhkan nyawa kami untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu."

Itachi membulatkan permata kelamnya saat kalimat terakhir dari Keiko menyelinap ke dalam pendengarannya. Seharusnya dia tidak di sini untuk mendengarkan ini. "Kau tak berniat menggunakan nyawamu untuk melakukan pemurnian 'kan?"

"Hmm, aku akan merapikan senjata-senjata ini." Keiko berniat merapikan senjata-senjatanya, namun Itachi menarik pergelangan tangan Keiko, pria itu menunjukkan tatapan menusuk. Akibatnya Keiko gemetaran, kebingungan akan berbuat apa. "Hei, aku akan… ah, iya. aku harus menemui kak Rukiru," ujar Keiko gugup.

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Sekaligus yang tadi pagi," ucap Itachi tajam sembari mengeratkan cengkramannya. Rukiru tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka, menyelamatkan Keiko.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang," ujar Rukiru. "Seharusnya kau tak bicara soal pemurnian padanya," bisik Rukiru pada Keiko.

"Kau punya hutang jawaban. Aku akan menagihnya," kata Itachi sembari mengekori kedua malaikat yang mulai menaiki tangga menuju tempat tinggal mereka.

.

.

To be Continued…

Or

End Here?

.

.

Wokeh, chapter ini penuh penjelasan tentang kemampuan Keiko yang ia pelajari dari ke-sembilan buku waktu itu. ya, ya. Pemurnian yang disebutkan di atas dipelajari dari buku yang terakhir, level yang paling rumit bagi malaikat.

Jika ada yang membingungkan boleh ditanyakan.

.

.

Iyalah, aku semangat, dan aku janji Keiko ga bakal jadi Mary Sue.

Banyak yang negfans sama Itachi, cuma bukan orang Indonesia, mungkin kebanyakan orang Jepang. Bisa jadi, soalnya temen aku yang ngefans sama Gaara itu suka sama anime naruto juga gara-gara Gaara (aneh ni waktu diucapin)

Aku sendiri suka Naruto waktu itu karena jumpa sama Jiraiya, habis dia lucu banget. Mesumnya, setianya, wah, bikin aku ngefans. Apalagi waktu jumpa Itachi, huaaa, aku semakin menggila.

Ga ada kok, di sini musang berbulu domba. Santai aja, jangan jambak-jambak'an.

Aku juga iri sama Keiko. Bruaakakakak…

Apa jadinya body-nya Itachi dipasangin muka Madara? aku jelas ga terima dong, Itachi, ya Itachi. Madara, ya Madara, kok disatu-satuin gitu.  
lagian si Madara itu juga kasian, dia ga terima aja karena adiknya mati. Makanya dia mau membuat dunia tanpa penderitaan. Caranya salah, dan dia akhirnya cuma jadi korban penipuan. Sedihnya…


End file.
